le défouloir
by Aurialie
Summary: pour tout les gens qui sont frusté après une dure journée de travail (et pour tout les autres qui on juste envie de s'amuser) par ici! attention zone d'humour intense! AURIALIE RESSORTI DE NULPART AVEC UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!
1. le défouloir original

Oups! Après une petite erreur j'ai tout effacé! Mais cé pas grave, de toute façons, j'en avais une copie (ouf!) alors pour ceu qui vienne juste de se jouindre à nous et bien je vous rappelle le princippe en 5 mots : un endroit où se défouler! Si vous êtes vraiment enragé et bien venez vous défoulez sur le défouloir! P.s :je rappelle, je tien à mexcuser aux fans des persos que j'insulte. (je suis moi même une fan de légolas) (prenez ça avec le sourire) Alors vous êtes près?  
  
Je tien a remercier Nadia pour son review qui apparaissait sur la première version du défouloir. Merci!  
  
BIENVENU AU DÉFOULOIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les questions que tous se posent mais que presque personne peuvent répondre.  
  
Première scéance : Arwen  
  
1. cé koi le but d'Arwen? (mit à part de se faire haïr) pourquoi elle vien foutre son nez dans les affaires de la communauté? Ya déjà un elfe on a pas besoin d'une mary sue pas rapport!  
  
2.qui a pu droguer Aragorn pour qu'il ait envie de sortir avec une pétasse de se type? Il aurait mieu fait de rester célibataire!  
  
3.elle aurait pas pu laisser mourir frodon (dans le film) (je cache ben le fait que je l'aime po)  
  
4.qui aurait pas eu envie qu'elle ne vienne jamais au monde ou qu'elle meurent au début de l'histoire dans d'atroces souffrances. (juste pour le fun)  
  
deuxième séance : Frodon  
  
1. pourquoi cé lui qui porte l'anneau?  
  
2. pourquoi il meurt pas (ça serait drôle)  
  
3.pourquoi il n'est pas foutu de passer 20 minutes sans manquer crever 3 fois (et tant qu'à le faire angoniser de-même, tuez le quelqu'un!)  
  
  
  
troisième séance : Légolas  
  
1.pourquoi il se cré bon?  
  
2.pourquoi il ressemble à une fille?  
  
3. pourquoi il bouge comme une fille?  
  
4.pourquoi il sait tout?  
  
5.de miaraza : pourquoi il ne se lave po les cheveux? (sans joke, vous connaissez un moyen de les faires tenir de-même?)  
  
6. pourquoi il réussi à avoir plus d'admirateurs que tout les autres réuni? (cé louche)  
  
7.pourquoi il a des sourcils noir et des cheveux blonds? (ça matche po)  
  
  
  
8.pourquoi il ne manque jamais sa cible? (sans joke je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de tirer sur une peanut dans l'océan atlantique)  
  
quatrième séance : Sam  
  
1. pourquoi il saute dans l'eau quand il sait même pas nager (il faut tu être assez con?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Si vous avez des propositions dites moi les! (review please) 


	2. le défouloir de noel

LA DÉFOULOIR DE NOËL  
  
Avec la participation de Satine et de Lady Myself  
  
Ah! L'esprit de Noël!  
  
Après un party bien arrosé, nos victimes s'approche du sapin illumimné. Notre équipe du défouloir avait, quelques moments plutôt disons.échangé quelques cadeaux histoire de mettre un peut de piquant. Nos victimes ouvrèrent leurs cadeaux à tour de rôle.  
  
Première séance : Bilbon  
  
Il reçu :  
  
1.un livre de chansons plâtes (c'est les seinnes!). étonnament, ce cadeau ne lui déplus pas, mais les autres membres furent traumatisés à vie  
  
2.une réplique de l'anneau de Sauron. Se croyant immortel, il se jeta dans le foyer le plus proche.  
  
Nous en avons mainteant finit avec Bilbon (je sais, c'est sûrement la partie la plus endormante mais le meilleur reste à venir)  
  
Deuxième séance : Saroumane  
  
Il reçu :  
  
1.du mascara. Il s'en alla tout heureux vers les toillettes et en ressortit la barbe encore plus noire qu'auparavant (wow! Nous avons découvert son secret!)  
  
  
  
2.un voyage de 2 ans en compagnie (obligatoire) de langue de serpent (il était tellement heureux que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles (nous sommes trop gentilles))  
  
  
  
3.un poster (indestructible et dont on ne peut se débarrasser) de la communauté et de tout leurs amis!  
  
4.une séance de bain de boue d'ourukaï (je crois bien que ça s'écrit de- même mais je suis pas 100% sure) et un massage exécuter par des orcs  
  
il en fut tellement heureux qu'il piqua une crise cardiaque.  
  
Un problème de moins!  
  
Troisième séance : Arwen  
  
Elle reçue :  
  
1.la série des livres du seigneur des anneaux, comme ça elle va pouvoir piquer le rôle de ben du monde encore!  
  
2.un dictionnaire de la chiennerie  
  
3.un manuel : comment faire honte aux elfes et éloigné les humains (ouf! Grace à nous aragorn est sauvé!)  
  
  
  
4.une grenade. Bien sure connaissant son intéligence, elle croyait que c'était du parfum. Elle voulue s'en mettre un brin et BOUM!.pu d'Arwen!  
  
  
  
Quatrième étape : Légolas  
  
Il reçu :  
  
  
  
1. une faucille (avec un peut de chance, il réussira peut-être à revendre ses cheveaux pour du blé)  
  
  
  
2.du Herbal Essence  
  
  
  
3.une robe à fleur (pour parfaire son look)  
  
  
  
4.de la teinture à souricils (au moins il va matcher)  
  
  
  
5. des althères. L'elfe voulu en soulever un.2 heure plus tard, il le dressa au dessu de sa tête mais l'échappa.vous pouvez vous imaginer le reste (je tien à dire que ça me fend le c?ur mais Jelly est en train de me menacer qu'elle me coupe la tête si je l'écrit pas donc)  
  
  
  
quatrième séance : Aragorn  
  
  
  
il reçu :  
  
  
  
1. une photo de Légolas en Speedo. Légolas lui avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles (pour les besoins de la cause, il fut réssucité pendant un bref moment)  
  
  
  
2.ehhhhhh..mais 2 minutes! Revenons au 1  
  
1.Eye! j'ai jamais envoyé ça moi!  
  
Enfin.encore une preuve sur la rumeure d'aragorn et légolas.(joke)  
  
2.une photo d'Arwen en bikini. Après avoir vomit 3 fois il mouru d'une insuffisance cardiaque (snif!)  
  
quatrième séance: Sam  
  
il reçu :  
  
1.Un poupée vaudou de frodon  
  
  
  
2. le linge de Frodon  
  
3.le parfum de frodon  
  
4. un échantillon des poils de pieds de frodon  
  
  
  
5.une poupée grandeur nature de M.Frodon (je tien à dire que Satine me menace de me faire écouter le Titanic 8 fois en file si je n'écrit pas ça) pour qu'il puisse assouvir ses fantasmes à propos de M . Frodon (ouach! Au moins je me suis sauvée de la mort certaine). Quand à Frodon, il eut la pire honte de toute sa vie (je le comprend)  
  
  
  
6.une figurine de Gollum et de l'araignée  
  
7. un livre intitulé apprendre à nager en 10 lessons (vous voyez, je peut être très gentille) mais il essaya sans avoir lu le livre et se noya (oups!) frodon lui était plutôt heureux.  
  
En raffale :  
  
À gimli : un cheval, il fu piétiné par celui ci en essayant de s'en débarrasser  
  
  
  
À merry et pipin :des figurines ultra-réalistes des orcs! Pauvre eux! Mort de peur.  
  
À frodon : un manuel comment rester en vie plus de 5 minutes  
  
Et maintenant les questions de lecteurs de fanfiction :  
  
De Roselyne (merci pour le review! J'ai adoré!).  
  
Légolas : comment il fait pour endurer Gimli dans le même bateau que lui? (un nain, ça se lave jamais, ça pête et ça rote -- ça foire avec l'odorat fin de Legolas)  
  
Aragorn : quand va t'il se décider à se laver les cheveux?  
  
  
  
Pippin : pourquoi il est tombé dans le puits lui aussi?  
  
  
  
Gimli : y'a combien de races d'insectes différentes dans sa barbe?  
  
p.s : je promet de les poser au persos dans mon prochain défouloir!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
À suivre .(et oui! Je vais quand même réussir à faire une suite malgré le fait que je vien juste de tuer tout mes persos!) 


	3. le défouloir en directe du paradis

Le défouloir en directe du paradis (que voulez vous? Je pouvais pas continuer ailleur!)  
  
Avec la colaboration de Jelly et Ladt Myself.  
  
Pour faire un peut de changement je vais faire ce chapitre en m'introduisant dans l'histoire. Advice : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça va donner mais il faut bien un début à tout!  
  
Je tien aussi à remercier Roselyne pour ses idées.  
  
Pour cette fois, je vais essayer, et j'ai bien dit essayer de faire que quelques questions trouvent une réponse  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Moi, Jelly et Lady Myself marchions tranquillement dans la rue. J'étais pas mal perturbée, comment j'allais maintenant faire pour intéroger mes « amis » du seigneur des anneaux (enfin, je les aimes pour la plupart mais il en a que je peut pas sentir comme Arwen (pardon au fans)). Cette question (contrairement à ¾ de celle que je pose sur Le défouloir) ne resta pas sans réponse. La solution nous tomba dessus ou plutôt nous roula dessus : un camion.  
  
Je me suis réveillée un bon moment plus tard, Lady Myself me secouait comme un prunier en lançant plein de mots vraiment pas catholiques. « enfin! » hurla-elle en me voyant reprendre mes esprits.  
  
Après une faible négotiation, nous avons franchie les portes du paradis. Mes « amis » nous rejoignirent tous (mis à part Gimli qui me boudait et Arwen). Quelques salutations s'en suivirent puis nous nous installèrent tous en rond prêt pour m'entendre chialer de tout et de rien. Un homme apparu à l'horizon. Légolas plissa les yeux (comme s'il venait de recevoir une graine dans l'?il) et annonça : C'est Boromir!!!! Jelly se mis à crier comme une hystérique, elle en fit même craquer les vers des mes lunettes (et oui malheureusement j'en porte GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!) et s'évanouie. Boromir, allerté par les cris de morts de mon amie nous rejoignit à la course. Il nous atteingnit essouflé après avoir enjamber deux demie-tonnes de nuages. Je lui fit signe que tout allait bien, il pouvait se jouindre à nous, j'avais même quelques questions pour lui.  
  
Gimli et Arwen approchèrent lentement, c'étant lassé de faire joujou seul dans leur coin. Aragorn et Gandalf se tassèrent pour leur laisser une petite place. Bon nous étions maintenant près. Je pris en main ma liste de question.  
  
-bon, on commence? D'accord ma première victime est.Gimli!  
  
Le nain secoua la tête, désaprouvant mon idée. 1 grillon, 10 sauterrelles, 5 blattes, 6 crocrelles, 9 perce-oreilles, 1 luciolle, 20 coccinelles, 11 papillons, 46 chenilles, 51 asticots, 70 abeilles et 1 éléphant d'afrique sortirent de sa barbe. Je raillai la question 2( Y a combien de races d'insectes différentes dans sa barbe à lui? Et bien Roselyne, ta question à trouvé une réponse (bien que je ne suis pas sûre qu'un éléphant puisse entrer dans cette cathégorie). Commençons par le commencement. Bon, d'accord, première point au sujet de Gimli. Heeeee, à bien regarder le tas de bestioles qui grouillent à ses pieds et l'éléphant qui se balade à quelques mêtres de nous, je décidai de faire vite. Je désignai Légolas pour aller porter l'éléphant dans la forêt la plus proche. Il me souri et se mit à ganbader comme un shtrouph vers l'animal qui le suivit. Je jetai un regard à ma liste pas très garnie l;a lisant à voie haute.  
  
Gimli :  
  
1.pourquoi il se prend pour du ruban adésif? (il est tout le temps colé sur Légolas)  
  
2. Ya combien de races d'insectes différentes dans sa barbe à lui? (bon celle là elle est fait)  
  
3.comment ça se fait qu'il veut passé par les mines de la Moria mêmme avec un nom parreil? (il me semble que c'est assez évident que Moria ressemble drôlement à Mort)  
  
4.y va tu arrêter un jour de chialer? (j'admet que je suis pas mieu)  
  
deuxième cible : Légolas  
  
1.comment il fait pour endurer Gimli? (un nain ça pu, ça rote. ça foire avec l'odorat de Légolas)  
  
légolas revint s'asseoir.  
  
-qu'est-ce que tu disais?  
  
-comment tu fais pour endurer Gmli?  
  
-.  
  
Jelly, qui venait juste de reprendre conscience prit la parole.  
  
-moi j'ai un réponse! S'il se tient avec un laid c'est pour avoir l'air encore plus beau.  
  
*silence * *bruits de criquets qui chante * (pour les besoins de la cause on va dire qu'il y a des criquets au paradis)  
  
-Eh.reprit Jelly, c'était juste une idée.  
  
  
  
2. pourquoi il est pas capable de dire + de 2 mots de suite (je crois bien que la plus longue phrase que j'ai entendue sortant de sa bouche c'est : des créblains du pays de dunn)  
  
3.pourquoi il continu à utiliser son arc même s'il a les bibites à 2 pouces de la face?  
  
4. pourquoi il a les jambes de la grosseur de 2 allumettes?  
  
5.comment ses « allumettes » font pour supporter le poids du reste de son corps sans casser?  
  
Sur ce, Lady Myself ajouta :  
  
-surtout avec sa grosse tête enflée.  
  
Légolas frustré commença à lui lancer des roches. Lady lui sauta dessus et essaya de lui arracher tous les cheveux de la tête. Gandalf les ramena à l'ordre en leur donnant un coup de baton. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à bouder chacun de leur côté.  
  
Troisième séance : Aragorn  
  
1.quand va il se décider à se laver les cheveux?  
  
Aragorn se leva insulté. Il prit son épée en s'approcha dangereusement de moi, cahcée derrière ma pile de questions. Jelly s'écriat : « attention! Des orcs! »  
  
Aragorn se mit à courir dans tous les sens.  
  
-laissez les moi! Laissez les moi!  
  
Il se dirigea vers la forêt, brandissant son épée bien haute au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
Quatrième séance : Boromir  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle entendie le nom de son idole, Jelly poussa un autre cris de mort qui fit éclater ses propres lunettes.  
  
-une chance que j'ai pas de lunettes! Dit Lady Myself toute fière de son coup.  
  
1.pourquoi il n'est pas barde plutôt qe guerrier? (vive le cor du Gondor!)  
  
Lady Myself lui coupa la parole.  
  
-c'est parce qu'il a voulu s'enroler dans la fanfare mais il soufflait tellement fort qu'il enterrait tout le monde, en plus il postillonnait.  
  
*silence * *bruit de criquets imaginaires *  
  
2.  
  
Jelly se réveilla et me menaça avec une dague sortie de je ne sais où.  
  
-si tu le critique encore, je te tu!!!!!  
  
Je déglutit et changeai de sujet.  
  
-bon eh.les questions en rafalle :  
  
pipin : pourquoi il n'est pas tomé dans le puits lui aussi?  
  
-eye! Hurla pipin très offuscé.  
  
2. pourquoi gandalf sait tout? (il a surement du suivre des cours auprès de Légolas)  
  
3.pourquoi frodon se suicide pas?  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
Eye! 2 minutes, j'ai pas encore insulté Arwen!  
  
4.pourquoi Arwen emmerde tout le monde?  
  
Voilà! C'est fait! 


	4. le défouloir de la terre du milieu parti...

Hummmmm.vous n'avez pas grand réactions! Je crois bien que je vais être oubligée d'en écrire un tit cout par moi même (vous ferez la suite). Bon alors, près?  
  
Le Défouloir en directe de la terre.du milieu  
  
* flash *  
  
au paradis.  
  
Je tappais sur Arwen, elle tapait sur Eowyn qui elle frappait gandlaf qui lui frappait Pipin qui lui se bagarait avec Merry qui lui frappais Frodon. Sam lui essayait de défendre don hobbit péféré à grand coup de chaudron (il fallait ben lui trouver une arme!). Lady Myself et Légolas se baguaraient à mort pendant que Jelly elle, courait après Boromir. Gimli lui, riait de Légolas qui avait peine à maîtriser Lady Myself qui essayait, pour la deuxième fois, de lui arracher tout les cheveux de la tête. Aragorn lui, ben il était tout seul dans sopn coin à tapper sur les orcs.  
  
Résultat?  
  
Nous avons tous été reté à coup de coup de pied dans le derrière du paradis.  
  
* fin du flash *  
  
-EYE! S'écriat Jelly hors d'elle-même  
  
-quoi? (penser qu'elle à été dite par la personne que vous voulez)  
  
-ce (mettez le nom du dieu que vous voulez) est un pur incompétant!  
  
Je regardai autour de moi puis compris soudain.  
  
-Je lui avait dit la TERRE! ! J'avais pas spécifié de millieu!  
  
Légolas lui, tout joyeux comme à l'habitude se pavanant avec sa merveilleuse robe que je lui avais offert à Noël (je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher! Lol!) rétroqua :  
  
-qu'est-ce que ça change? C'est bien plus sympathique ici! Y'a plein d'arbres!  
  
Franchement, il était le seul à s'en préocupé. Jelly elle, encore plus fru que tout à l'heure, décida de trouver le ravin le plus proche et de faire du bungee, sans élastique, histoire d'aller dire quelques mots à « l'incompétent ». Donc la seule chose qu'il nous restait à faire était ,encore un fois, de m'écouter critiquer tout se qui bouge. Je pris ma liste de réserve et m'assis sur une vieille souche.  
  
Bon donc, première séance : .......  
  
  
  
Je crois bien que c'est un bon début. Je vous laisse m'envoyer des reviews pour décider du reste. 


	5. le défouloir de la terre du milieu parti...

Ouf! Ça fesait un bout de temps que j'avais écrit quelque chose sur le défouloir (Marie prend presque tout mon temps).  
  
Attention tout le monde! Zone de pure violence!!!! Je suis en beaux maudit donc ça risque de frapper. C?urs sensibles savent s'abstenir!  
  
  
  
SPÉCIAL ARWEN!!!!!!!! (JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE, ÇA VA FAIRE MAL!!!)  
  
Un sourire sournois apparu sur le visage de mon amie Eowyn qui venait juste de se jouindre à nous, Aragorn lui me fixait avec des yeux enrager mais bon on lui pardonne vu qu'il a été hypnotisé par cette pétasse.  
  
1.est-ce que quelqu'un est capable de l'endurer quand elle dit « que voi-je un garde qui ne prend pas garde? » (GRRRRRRRRR)  
  
2.pourquoi sa coiffure ressemble à un champignon?  
  
3.pourquoi elle pique le rôle de tout le monde?  
  
4.pourquoi elle craint?  
  
5.pourquoi elle à du linge full sale un moment puis l'instant d'après elle est toute propre, les cheveux qui volent dans le vent pis elle fait du flash light?  
  
6.pourrquoi elle a une face à frapper dedans?  
  
7.comment elle fait pour se pogner un chum avec ça face à claque!!!!!  
  
8.comment les autres font pour l'endurer?????? (ça c'est vraiment un phénomène surnaturel)  
  
9.pourquoi elle prend la place de tout les autres dans les films?  
  
10.pourquoi personne s'est rendu compte qu'elle fesait juste de la marde??? (peut-être que quelqu'un s'aurait enfin décidé à la trucider!!!!!!)  
  
11.pourquoi personne la trucide!?!  
  
12.pourquoi elle prend son air de tite baveuse mary sue supérieure à chauqe fois qu'elle dit une phrase???  
  
13.pourquoi elle existe?  
  
14.qui a droguer tolkien (qui est pourtant super hot) pour qu'il est envi d'ajouter une pétasse de se type à son histoire (qui est super bonne en passant : ) )  
  
15.pourquoi elle fait honte aux elfes (elle a due suivre son manuel à la lettre (pour ceux qui n'on pas compris la joke que je vien juste de faire aller voir le défouloir de noël))  
  
OUF!!!!!!!! ÇA DÉFOULE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aussitôt que j'eu finit, Eowyn se leva, m'applaudissant. Elle vint ensuite me voir pour que je lui donne ma liste de question en souvenir.  
  
À suivre----  
  
Oh! Et avant que je l'oublie. JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. les 40 façons d'en finir avec Arwen

LE DÉFOULOIR EST DE RETOUR!!!!! AVEC UN SPÉCIAL SUPLICES!!!!  
  
Je tien à dire merci à Froggy took, Catou, Gigi, Satine, Lady myself, Nadia, Jelly et Roselyne pour m'avoir supporter dans l'écriture de ma toute première fic.  
  
--- --- --- --- Après avoir donné ma liste a ma chère amie Eowyn, toute la bande (mit a part Jelly qui elle est décédée (enfin pour le moment)) partient vers de nouvelles avanetures. Nous traversâme (wow!! Le verbe!!!) une forêt encore sans nom toute la matinée. Nous étions les premiers a en fouler le sol depuis sûrement des sciècles. La végétation nous entourait et on avait peine à avancer. Aragorn avait voulu sortir son couteau de poche hisoire de déblailler un peut le chemin mais Légolas s'en était morallement opposé.  
  
Nous avions marché dans la boue tout le long de la traversé, entendant d' un coté Gimli maudire Légolas pour se stupidité et de l'autre le bourdonnement d'une orde de moustiques canibales.  
  
Je fu des plus heureuse quand j'apperçue enfin la fin de la forêt. tous prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et nous franchîme (hihihi je parle scientifique aujourd'hui!) en un rien de temps. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux au dela de la forêt était horrible : des miliers d'arbres abatus et brûlé (si j'aurais été un ent je me serait surement mise à pleurer) et surtout un horde d'orcs culturistes nous attendant pour nous faire cuire à la brochette.  
  
-si vous nous livré un membre de votre bande nous vous laissons partir  
  
Le sourire d'Eowyn ainsi que le mien s'agrandirent en même temps que nous nous retournâmes lentement vers Arwen en riant comme des sorcières sorties tout droit d'un conte de disney. Au moment ou Gimli allait pousser Légolas pour qu'il se sacrifi, je l'arrêtai et Eowyn donna Arwen à l'orc. Ils s'en empoignèrent.  
  
-si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours rester avec nous pour diner.  
  
Finalement les orcs n'étaient pas si sanguinaires que ça. Je me demandais même comment Arwen pouvait bien goutée.  
  
-tu crois qu'elle est meilleure avec ou sans sel? Me lança Eowy le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-nous acceptons votre invitation avec plaisir lança Lady Myself avec le même sourire qu'Eowyn et moi accroché aux lèvres.  
  
Aragorn lui s'en opposait moralement mais il se fit même pas entendre au travers des cris d'Arwen qui venait juste de comprendre dans sa petite tête que nous avions l'intention de la manger.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
le chef des orcs n'avait aucunes idée de comment il allait bien faire pour la tuer. Bien sure, comme chaque haïsseur d'Arwen qui se respecte, j'avais sur moi une liste de moyn de l'Achever.  
  
la faire bouillir  
  
jouer a la piniata en l'accrochant dans un arbre et en la frappant avec un baton.  
  
lui faire entendre de force tout les cd des spices girls  
  
l'emfermer dans la même pièce qu'Eowyn sans surveillances pendant plus de 3 secondes  
  
lui faire prendre un bain d'acide sulfurique  
  
la lancer dans un plant de plantes carnivores géantes  
  
lui dire qu'elle est mal coiffer  
  
laisser Aragorn lui laver les cheveux et lui donner un miroir par la suite  
  
lui faire faire une randonnée pédestre dans un champs d'ortie  
  
lui faire gouter la sauce à spaghetti de maman dion  
  
l'inviter a un party dans une maison de retraite  
  
la faire travailler comme bénévole dans un asile pour pédophile  
  
la donner en cadeau d'anniversaire a grima  
  
jouer au golf avec sa tête  
  
lui donner le défi de rester plus de 20 minutes sans faire chier personne et sans essayer de parraitre supérieure  
  
lui donner le rôle d'un orc ou d'un goblin dans le prochain film de sda (elle qui aime tellement ça piquer les rôles du monde elle va être contente)  
  
lui dire qu'Aragorn et Eowyn on une relation  
  
lui monter Aragorn et Eowyn en plein action  
  
lui dire qu'elle va finir ses jours épouse de saroumane  
  
lui lancer des roches en conpagnie de Merry et Pipin jusqu'à se que mort s'en suivent  
  
la faire manger par un extraterrestre  
  
lui donner une grenade comme cadeau de noël (vous savez se qui arrive (hihihi))  
  
la donner en cadeau a une horde d'orc culturiste pour qu'ils en fassent leur diner (?)  
  
jouer aux fléchette avec Légolas avec Arwen comme cible (et le laisser gagner)  
  
l'envoyer dans metroid prime (un jeu de game cube) et lui dire de revenir quand elle aura tué tous les monstres du jeu à main nu  
  
donner l'armure de Samus Aran (metroid) à Eowyn et leur dire de faire un combat à mort avec Arwen  
  
l'envoyer dans le jeux turok (un autre jeu de game cube) sans armes  
  
lui faire faire du bungee sans élastique (jelly est un très bon prof)  
  
lui dire que caillou (le tit bout dans les cartoons pour enfants) est plus intéligent qu'elle (en plus on ne ment même pas)  
  
l'enfermer dans une pièce sans aucun miroir  
  
l'enfermer dans une grotte pleine de chauve souris vampires  
  
lui faire prendre un bain dans une baignoire pleine de tarantules  
  
lui faire prendre un bain avec langue de serpent  
  
l'envoyer sur un ring de lutte extrème (je suis même pas sure qu'elle serait capable de survivre à un combat de la WWF)  
  
lui faire faire un massage par des orcs  
  
lui donner le linge d'un punk  
  
la laisser dans une cage pleine de doberman déguisé en cotellette de porc  
  
lui dire que Gimli veut l'épouser  
  
lui dire que Jean-Chrétien veut l'épouser  
  
donner des couteaux de boucher à moi, Catou, Lady Myself, Jelly et Eowyn et nous la laisser pendant 3 minutes 


	7. vos commentaires

LE DÉFOULOIR EST DE RETOUR!!!  
  
YAHOO!  
  
Merci pour vos review! Vous êtes trop sympas! ; )  
  
VOS CRITIQUES!!!!!  
  
Et oui! J'en ai ramassé un assez gros nombre pour faire un chapitre  
  
Bon, le principe cé que je marque vos questions pis après bien mes commentaires! (je vais juste marquer un A parce que écrire aurialie 20 fois de suite ses énervent)  
  
MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (pardon je m'emporte)  
  
1.Pourquoi dans le film des 2 tours Arwen est toujours là, elle fait pleins de scènes mais elle n'est même pas dans le livre! Elle apporte rien à l'histoire elle est juste énervante. (froggy took)  
  
A : juste à y penser ça me donne envi de vomir!!!!!!! :( en passant j'aime beaucoup ta dernière phrase!!!!!!! ; )  
  
2.est-ce qu'Eowyn a coucher avec Aragorn? (Catou)  
  
A : hummm, ça c'est un mistère!  
  
3.pourquoi Aragorn ne lache t'il pas Arwen pour aller avec Eowyn? (catou)  
  
a :comme je l'ai toujours dit, cette folle l'a hypnotiser (et elle la surment rendu aveugle)  
  
4.Arwen que pense tu d'Eowyn? (catou)  
  
A :tout le monde se sacre de l'avis de cette pétasse non?  
  
5.Eowyn que pense tu d'aragorn? (catou)  
  
A :et bien on a juste à regarder sa réaction dans le 2e film à chauqe fois qu'elle croise Aragron pour s'en rendre compte!  
  
6.Aragorn, que pense tu d'Arwen (catou)  
  
a :ne le laissons pas parler! Il va dire qu'elle est merveilleuse! Que veut tu? Il c'est fait droguer par cette pute!  
  
7.Arwen que pense tu d'aragorn? (catou)  
  
a :même réponse que pour le 4  
  
8.Eowyn que pense tu d'Arwen? (catou)  
  
a :confier lui une bombe et elle va se faire un plaisir de vous l'expliquer! ; )  
  
9.Aragorn que pense tu d'Eowyn (catou)  
  
a :il devrait dire qu'elle est full hot mais vu qu'il a été hypnotiser par Arwen il répond qu'il s'en sacre carément (BLASPHÈME!!!!!!!!!)  
  
10.aragorn continu tu à « voire » Eowyn  
  
a :mistère!!!!!!!!  
  
11.A MORT ARWEN!!!!!!!! (gigi)  
  
A :c pas une question mais ça me fait plaisir de le mentionner!!!!!!! Je trouve que cette phrase sonne bien!  
  
12.Pourquoi sam aime autant monsieur frodon? (satine)  
  
A :mistère!!!!  
  
13.est-ce que sam est guay? (satine)  
  
a :ouf! Ça il faudrait lui demander!  
  
p.s : je ne met pas les questions de roselyne parce que j'y ai déjà répondu dans le défouloir en directe du paradis!  
  
ET MAINTENANT LES COMMENTAIRES! Hihi mon bout préféré!  
  
Froggy took :J'adore les 40 façons de tuer Arwen A :moi aussi!  
  
Jelly : c'est super bon!!!!!!  
  
A : * tit yeux de chiot * merci  
  
Jelly :tes 2 verbes ont des fautes!  
  
A :komnan sa? Ge fet po de fotte moi!  
  
Fordy took :héhé! Trop tordant!  
  
A: * tit yeux de chiot * merci  
  
Catou :ta fic est vraiment full cool! Cé trop drôle  
  
A : merci! Je suis toute heureuse!!  
  
Gigi :c'est vraiment l'fun tes histoires! J'en ai ri toute la soirée  
  
A :tu devrais voir comment je ris moi quand je les écrit!  
  
Gigi : A MORT ARWEN!!!!!!!  
  
A :pardon je trouvais que ça sonnais trop bien, il fallait absolument que je la répète!  
  
Lady myself : go! C super cool, même si je l'ai déjà lu  
  
A :ça c un détail  
  
Lady myself : vive l'agence des tarlans figurants!  
  
A :OUI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jelly :c'est super chouette j'ai hate de lire la suite! Tu fais du très bon travail  
  
A : a oui? * tit rire sarcastique *  
  
Roselyne : trop de fun! C clair que j'imagine presque les plissements de nez et les grincements (grognements?) de dents des gens prononçant ça tout haut  
  
A :oui moi aussi!  
  
Roselyne : Merci pour ton cool commentaire pour "Communauté des Elfes 4" :- ) *bises;*  
  
A :de rien! C'est ma fic préféré! La fic du sciècle! Du millénaire! La meilleure fic jamais écrite! Un chef d'?uvre! Ça mériterait d'aller se faire exposer dans un musé! C'est merveilleu!  
  
ET BIEN! C'EST TOU!  
  
Ouf! J'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre mon souffle!  
  
Gros bisous à tous!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et surtout n'oublié pas les reviews!!!!!! 


	8. cross over, attention! ce chapitre n'a a...

Le gala!!!! ; ) -  
  
Bonjour! Je sais que ça m'a prit du temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre mais j'étais vraiment occuper. Je me suis créé un page perso : http://aurialie.tripod.com/index (lol! Je me fait de la pub!), je boss vraiment fort sur une nouvele fic avec Jelly et Lady Myself qui devrait être accessible d'ici peut Aminestie (vous pouvez en avoir un avant gout sur mon site), je travaille sur ma fic avec Catou l'alliance et en plus, LE CONGÉ FINI AUJOURD'HUI!!!!!! (snif) donc j'en profite pour faire un coup vite et écrire un nouveau chapitre de toutes mes fics.  
  
Disclamer (je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais jamais fait!) : bien que je les voudraient ardament en cadeau d'anniversaire, les persos du seigneur des anneaux sont a Tolkien et je lui laisse volontier Arwen!  
  
Et la demande de Lotus (merci pour le review sur marie the queen od the mary sue!!) je vais faire soufrir Arwen encore un peut! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! * rires diaboliques d'une folle échappée de l'asile *  
  
comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis très bonne pour les Onomatopic ehhhh, onamatorox. . . non! Automatopa. . . aunomatopéa . . . enfin, pour faire des bruits (vive l'art de pas se compliquer la vie!) --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
L'image se brouille et on tombe sur la scène du concour des mary sue qui est maintenant devenu la place du cirque des orcs canibales (voir le défouloir : les 40 façons d'achever Arwen)!!!!  
  
Malheureusement, il n'y a plus de pancartes « happy new year! » dans le dédors et vu que ma fête est juste en septembre, notre scène est pas mal vide. (snif)  
  
Donc on vois en gros plan MOI!!!! Avec un gros cheese accoché dans la face. Je prend la parole.  
  
Aurialie :bienbonjour mes tit namis! Aujourd'hui, vu que j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration, on va faire un cross over!  
  
Je prend l'air du bonhomme de Robot war (je suis désolé pour ceux et celle qui ne connaisse pas cette émission, vous devriez voir le gars qui l'anime et vous comprenderiez tout!) et pour ceux qui on déjà vu, imaginer une fille de 13 ans mesurant 5 pieds 5 aux cheveux rouges foncés et aux yeux noirs (moi!) qui gesticule comme lui en plein milieu de l'arène.  
  
Aurialie :donc nous allons prendre mes deux fic qui sont exclusivement à moi : le défouloir et mary the queen of the mary sue!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** applaudissement du publique **  
  
tout le monde prennent leur places (Lady myself, jelly, éowyn et catou sont les juges. Frondon est le tit monsieur qui présente les épreuves. Légolas lis les cartons. Faramir est l'arbitre. Aragorn est maintenant un popsicle (voir mary the queen of the mary sue chapitre 6) gandalf est le commentateur, les orcs sont mes body guards)  
  
aurialie : frodon!  
  
Frondon :hum hum, merci Aurialie! Donc, pour cette édition toute spéciale et aussi du a un autre et interminable manque d'inspiration de l'auteur, nous allons faire un gala  
  
Gandalf : quel initiative!!! Mais ça risque d'être long!!!!  
  
Aurialie :merci frondon! Donc bienvenue à la première édition du Gala ultra multi internationnal de la terre du milieu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entracte : (pandant la préparation des décors, on vous laisse sur la tite musique de Las ketchup (je suis cruelle))  
  
Légolas apparaît.  
  
Légolas : merci Aurialie! Donc pour la première partie du gala, nous allons faire une conclusion a la conclusion à la question qui nous a tous accablé durant le chapitre 6 du défouloir! Comment faire pour achever Arwen?!? Nous avons prit la sugestion de Froggy took (review du défouloir) et nous avons combiné 2 des 40 énoncés composé par Aurialie : jouer à la piniata en l'accrochant à un arbre et en la frappant avec baton et l'emfermer dans une cage pleine de doberman déguiser en cotellette de porc.  
  
Le rideau se lève sur Arwen qui est maintenu bailloné accroché dans un arbre déguisé en cotellette de porc au dessus d'une piscine pleine de requins.  
  
Gandalf : hahahahahahahahaha! Elle a l'air folle asteure!!!!!  
  
Eowyn s'approche avec une massue. Elle se met sur un grue et est porté à coté d'Arwen. Elle se met à lui tapper dessu.  
  
Légolas : maintenant nous allons donner un tit privilège à tout ceux qui on écrit des reviews à Aurialie pour le défouloir ou encore pour mary the queen of the mary sue.  
  
Froggy took, Lady myself, jelly, catou, gigi, satine, nadia, roselyne et lotus frappent Arwen chacun leur tour!!!!! (quel beau cadeau) et vu que quand jelly a voulue m'écrire un review elle a prit le compte de moi elle et lady myself, j'ai même la chance de donner le coup fatale à cette profiteuse de roi du gondor!!!!! (merci jelly)  
  
Légolas se met à me regarder avec des tits yeux qui font pitier. Je lui donne donc la permission de prendre arwen, de l'empailler et de l'exposer comme trophé de chasse.  
  
Première nomination : le membre de la communauté le plus perspicace!  
  
(je vous laisse encore sur une musique de Las ketchup(MOUAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Jelly arrive en robe en plein millieu de la scène.  
  
Jelly :cette première récompense consiste en celui qui a dit la réplique ou les répliques les plus perspicaces! (oh! La grosse explication)  
  
** roulements de tambours **  
  
jelly :dans cette première catégorie, les nominés sont :  
  
tout les monde regarde le gros écran ou défile : la première édition du Gala ultra multi internationnal de la terre du milieu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L'image se brouille et on tombe sur la face de boromir.  
  
Frodon : Boromir pour ça réplique dite à aragorn : Vous n'êtes pas un elfe!  
  
** aplaudissements **  
  
frodon :denetor pour sa tantative de bruler faramir  
  
** aucuns applaudissements **  
  
Frodon :aragorn pour sa description de la fuite des hobbits  
  
** appaludissements **  
  
frodon :beregon pour sa phrase dites à pipin : on a dit qu'il (faramir) était mourant et maintenant le voilà mort  
  
** applaudissements **  
  
frodon : et Légolas pour toutes les phrases qu'il dit!  
  
** applaudissements **  
  
** roulements de tambours **  
  
(envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire qui celon vous est le gagnant)  
  
Deuxième nomination : la remarqe ou l'action la plus idiote  
  
(maintenant on achanger de musique feck je vous laisse un moment sur la chanson de familiprix)  
  
faramir apparaît en habit sur la scène.  
  
Faramir :vous savez, que se soit dans les livres ou dans les films, il arrive que les personnages disent des affaires ou fasse des choses pas très intéligente. Ce prix va donc être remis à la personne qui a fait ou dit la chose la plus stupide!!!  
  
tout les monde regarde le gros écran ou défile : la première édition du Gala ultra multi internationnal de la terre du milieu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On tombe sur la face de beregon  
  
Frondon :denetor pour avoir essayé de bruler son fils  
  
** aucuns applaudissements **  
  
frondon :denetor pour avoir dit : Adieu peregrin, fils de paladin. Votre service fut bref et il touche maintenant à sa fin. Je vous libère du peut qu'il vous reste. Allez maintenant et mourez de la façon qui vous parraitra la meilleure.  
  
** applaudissements **  
  
frodon : beregon pour avoir dit : on a dit qu'il (faramir) était mourant et le voilà maintenant mort.  
  
** applaudissement **  
  
frodon :pipin pour avoir fait tomber le squellette dans le puit.  
  
** applaudissements des orcs **  
  
frodon : pipin pour avoir dit : mission, quête, chose. Ainsi que : parfait, où est-ce qu'on va?!?  
  
Frodon :moi! Pour ne pas avoir arrêté de tomber sur le derrière pendan le premier film et de manquer mourir à chaques 20 minutes.  
  
** applaudissements de tous sauf des membres de la communauté **  
  
frodon : (feu) Arwen, pour tout ce qu' elle dit ou fait!  
  
** aucuns applaudissements (elle en mérite pas) **  
  
** roulements de tambours **  
  
(a vous d'envoyer des reviews pour choisir le gangnant)  
  
deuxième entracte :une partie de fléchette LIVE!  
  
Là je sais que déjà après avoir lu le titre voue êtes tout impressionner.  
  
Boromir entre sur scène avec moi, Légolas, Lady Myself avec arwen commr cible.  
  
Fin  
  
À venir :  
  
troisième cathégorie : la phrase la plus célèbre  
  
les nominés sont :  
  
Légolas : le cor du gondor  
  
Aragorn :avodad légolas  
  
Gandalf pour son speech sur l'anneau  
  
Galadriel pour son speech du début  
  
(a vous d'envoyer des reviews pour choisir le gangant) 


	9. le défouloir à l'école 1ere partie

Le défouloir à l'école du guerrier!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello a tous, je suis présentment dans la bibliothèque de l'école parce que je suis en train de sècher un cours d'éducation physique. Je risque présentment ma vie pour vous parce que si je me fait pogner par le surveillant (un vieu grand-père qui est chauve mais qui se peigne les cheveux sur le coté) je suis morte. Donc, quoi de mieu à faire pendant une heure d'emmerdation que d'écrire une nouvelle partie a mon bien aimé Défouloir?!? attention aujourd'hui je suis folle!!! Et vu que je suis à l'école (beurk!) présentment vous vous doutez un peut de ce qu'il va ariver. . . (et en plus quand on check le titre *se claque elle-même parce qu'il a personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce (mit a part le surveillant mais ça c une autre histoire) ** et bien ya pu de punch mais entk. . .)  
  
Disclamer : je ne possède les persos de LOTR que dans mes rêves (c'était super chouette ^o^ jusqu'à se que Tolkien me donne arwen, là ça c'est transformer en cauchemar)  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
flash : Nous venions de sortir du repère des orcs losque nous tombâmes (wow!) face à face avec des goblins. Tout le monde se sauva mit à part Aragorn (mon héro!!! ^o^ ), Légolas, Gimli qui se tapèrent la centaine de monstre qui essayaient de nous tuer. Ils en vainre finalement à bout après une demi-heure.  
  
Aragorn se tenait devant moi, les bras croisés et un air frustrer sur le visage.  
  
-vous ne savez pas vous battre vousd et vos amies, commença t'il  
  
-Ben c parce que sur la terre on aprend pas aux gens à se défendre contre des armées en furie qui veulent vous manger le cerveau comme désert, répondi-je d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Il me jetta un drôle de regard.  
  
-ehhh, en parlant d'amies, où est Lady Myslef et Eowyn (je vous rappelle que Jelly est morte (pour le moment)) ?!?  
  
sondant les allentours, ils les repèra facilement.  
  
-En dessou de la table (quoi? Vous dites qu'il y a pas de table en plein milieu d'une forêt vierge! Et ben metton que c'est un arbre en forme de table) donc je reprend.)  
  
-en dessou de l'arbre en forme de table, répondit-il (bon c mieu!)  
  
je parti à leur rencontre, Lady Myself sortie d'en dessou de la « table » et en ressortie Eowyn avec peine. Elle me fit signe et me chuchota à l'oreile :  
  
-Je crois qu'Arwen na pas bien passé, elle a mal au c?ur. Et SURTOUT ne dit pas elfe sinon je crois bien qu'elle va se remmettre a vomir. . . sur. . .moi.  
  
un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je cria bien fort vers la forêt.  
  
-Légolas! Mais dites moi! Êtes-vous bien une ELFE, parce que si vous êtes un ELFE je crois bien que les autres ELFES vous connaissent en temps qu'ELFE et non en temps qu'humain. (ATTENTION! Zone de phrases pas de but)  
  
Légolas se gratta la tête et me répondit.  
  
-mouais, chu un ELFE  
  
(vous devinez la réaction d'Eowyn feck mettons qu'on va passer se bout là)  
  
Lady Myself se mit à crier et à me courir après les bras dans les air ayant l'air d'une histérique.  
  
Aragorn s'approcha de Légolas et lui souffla dans l'oreille :  
  
-les techniques de guerres des hommes de la terre (pas de milieu) sont étranges!  
  
Légolas l'approuva en secouant la tête  
  
PAF! Manque d'inspiration, je vous revien 3 jours plus tard dans l'histoire. . .  
  
Comme par magie, nous étions maintenant dans une ville humaine. Elle était habiter par une horde de guerriers tous plus laid et poilus les uns que les autres (en plus ils puaient des pieds). Aragorn nous fray un chemin autraver de la foulle à la manière d'un body guard en envoyant voller des hommes d'un côté et de l'autre. (légolas aurait pu cette fois aussi désaprouver morallement se geste mais lady Myself c'est occupé de le balloinné)  
  
(ouf le surveillant vien de passer mais j'ai fait semblant d'essuyer l'écran (chu une bonne mime!!))  
  
bon. . .Nous arrivâmes (j'espère que cette fois là j'ai pas fait de fautes!!!) devant un grosse batisse de brique rouges. Il y avait un insigne elfique au dessu de la porte. Aussitôt que Légolas l'appercue, il prit ses jambes à son cou et se sauva dans la forêt la plus proche. Aragorn ne parru même pas impressionner par sa réaction. Ce qui se cachait dans cette batisse devrait vraiment être horrible.  
  
-bienvenue a l'ÉCOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** tite musique dramatique **  
  
aurialie :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ** cris d'une fille dans un film d'horreur ** AUSECOURS! SAUVEZ-MOI QUELQU'UN! J'APPELLE LE 911! TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA !!!!!!!!!!! NON! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR!!!  
  
Je me mit à ramper au pieds d'aragorn, l'inplorant de le libéré en lui disant que j'avais déjè passer 9 ans de ma vie enfermé dans cette prison mais il ne changea pas d'idée. il nous poussa LALALALALALA (le surveillant vien de passer) donc, il nous poussa dans la batisse maudite et nous laissa seule. La salle était sombre, puis tout d'un coup quelqu'un alluma l'intérupteur (metton que dans ce temps là il en avait)  
  
Nous nous mirent à crier en appercevant l'horrible spectacle qui se livrais à nous : MON PROF D'ESPAGNOL!!!  
  
Aurialie :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** reprend son souffle ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
A suivre. . . 


	10. le défouloir à l'école 2e partie

Le défouloir :la lesson du jour.  
  
Hello! Je suis heureusement ressortie indème de mon aventure à la biblio de l'école (le surveillant pensait que j'était en train de faire une recherche NIARKNIARKNIARK!!! (ça changre de MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mé c'est moin l'fun a dire). J'ai décider de me dédier à 100% sur mon bébé le défouloir (enfin à 95% si on compte la super remise des oscars que je coécrit avec my friend Catou, et The spirit of shadow (à voir sur fanfiction prochainement) que je coécrit avec 2 autres de mes friends Lady Myself et Jelly). Et au conseil de Lady Myslef, je vais vous faire connaître mes profs. Mais pour leur respet (wow! C la première fois que je respecte un prof) je vais leur donner des faux noms. Donc voici la liste des prof:  
  
-pit bull  
  
- vampirella  
  
- the rat  
  
- burger king  
  
-cruella  
  
Donc place au défouloir (nouveau concepte)!!!!!!  
  
** flash **  
  
-bienvenue a l'ÉCOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, déclara Aragorn ** tite musique dramatique **  
  
aurialie :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ** cris d'une fille dans un film d'horreur ** AUSECOURS! SAUVEZ-MOI QUELQU'UN! J'APPELLE LE 911! TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA !!!!!!!!!!! NON! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR!!!  
  
Je me mit à ramper au pieds d'aragorn, l'inplorant de le libéré en lui disant que j'avais déjà passer 9 ans de ma vie enfermé dans cette prison mais il ne changea pas d'idée. il nous poussa dans la batisse maudite et nous laissa seule. La salle était sombre, puis tout d'un coup quelqu'un alluma l'intérupteur (metton que dans ce temps là il en avait)  
  
Nous nous mirent à crier en appercevant l'horrible spectacle qui se livrais à nous :pit bull  
  
Aurialie:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** reprend son souffle ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
** fin du flash **  
  
Pit bull me saisie par l'oreille en nous emporta dans une salle de classe. Elle nous attacha aux chaises et commença son discour :  
  
-Hola! Como estas (je pourrais vous traduire ce bout la mais mettons que tout le monde s'en fou, donc passons) nosotros vamos a hablar del seigneur des anneaux (celui la je traduit : nous allons parler du seigneur des anneaux)  
  
Je commençais a penser que pit bull avait un soupson de cervelle dans sa tête vide mais je changeai vite d'idée.  
  
-(la vue que je suis écoeuré de causer espagnol on va switcher au français) Et surtout de ma nièce et de la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde qui mériterait d'avoir une planète à son nom Liv Tayler, je l'ai même inviter.  
  
aurialie et lady myself en c?ur : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
(une demie heure plus tard)  
  
Lyv tayler entra. Aussitôt que Lady l'apperçue, elle se mit a beugler toutes les insultes espagnol qu'elle pouvait connaître. Entre les « féa » (laide) et les « tonta » (stupide), je réussi à me faire entendre.  
  
-je voudrais juste faire par de mes « appréciations » a mademoiselle pétasse ehhh, pardon tayler. (je vais aller me laver la langue avec du savon noir et je revien)  
  
-tu la traite encore de stupide et je te lance par la fenêtre! Hurla pit bull hors d'elle même (comme a chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de la voir) en l'intention de Lady Myself. (le pire c'est qu'elle dit vraiment ça mon prof)  
  
-mais. . .commentai-je  
  
-Ta gueule!! Me coupa t'elle (elle dit ça aussi pendant les cours, c 'est fou comme on est bien instruit à mon école!!!)  
  
la prof commença un de ses grands discours sans but toujours intérompu par les rires stupides de tite fille snob de Liv Tayler, j'avais entre-temps réussi à me cahcer sous mon bureau avec du papier et un crayon. Je commençai à rédiger :  
  
la lesson du jour :  
  
1.Liv tayler pu des pieds  
  
2.être en contact avec cette fille plus de 30 secondes peut donner de gros désordes mentales  
  
3.note à moi même : aller donner un énorme bec à une bouteille d'alcool à friction.  
  
4.lorsque vous avez envi de chialer sur Arwen, ammenchez vous pour ne pas être en présence d'un prof d'espagnol (note pour ceux de mon école :et si c pour chialer sur avril lavigne, éloigmé vous des profs d'anglais)  
  
5. le seul momen ou on a une envie folle de frapper le merveilleu Aragorn c quand il vous enferme dans une école avec un chien enragé (le chien enragé est le mot en language commun pour dire professeur d'espagnol)  
  
6.Liv Tayler à un rire vraiment laid  
  
7.Le savon noir ça goute pas bon  
  
8.il n'y a aucune chaise électrique dans une école. On sait jamais, peut- être qu'Arwen, réputé pour sa grande intéligence, s'assirait dessu.  
  
9.on pert toujours les choses quand on en a besoin, par exemple : je trouve pu ma liste des 40 façons de tuer Arwen  
  
10.le seul moyen de détruire un prof est de le jeter dans les flammes de la montagne du destin  
  
La prof intérompie mon écriture en començant à beugler comme une malade (elle n'est pas du genre à changer ses habitudes parce qu'elle passe sur fanfiction.net) après moi parce que je ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se mit à me poser 20 000 questions sur Arwen, a la fin du cour je me suis ramasser avec en copie la réponse des 20 000 questions 20 fois chacune (elle fait vraiment ça). Le cor du gondor sonna pour indiquer la fin de la première période. Moi et Lady Myself coururent comme des malades hors de la salle de classe. Nous étions dans le hall. Je me mit à plaquer la porte de sortie. Lady Myslef m'arrêta:  
  
-La poigné Auri! Les pogné ça sert d'habitude à ouvrir les portes!!!!!  
  
Elle s'approcha de ma cible et tourna la poigné. La lourde porte s'ouvri et nous sommes tombé dans une autre salle de classe. La porte disparue. La salle de classe n'était pas vide : il y avait laurin!!!!!! (un con) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The rat apparu avec son sourire imbécile accroché au visage revètu d'un speedo. Il prit sa mallette et l'ouvri, en sortant une épée. Il s'éclairci la voie et commença son cour, pendant que moi et Lady Myself nous nous préparions à une heure de sieste. Mais malheur!!!! Il n'y avait pas de bureau pour dormir!!!  
  
-tout le monde debout!! Hurla the rat  
  
aurialie et Lady Myself : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
-tout le monde forment un rond!!! Hurla une nouvelle fois the rat  
  
Nous nous plaçâme lentement en rond avec l'inpression que nos pieds étaient pri dans des blocs de béton.  
  
-et maintenant la joke plate du jour!  
  
** pour vous évitez se moment affreu d'un cour avec the rat, nous allon sautez le bout de la joke du prof. Car, mes chèr lecteurs, je ne tien vraiment pas à ce que vos neurones soient endomagés et que vous deveniez aussi stupide que moi **  
  
La classe avait maintenant le même look que si une bombe athomique serait tombé sur l'école. Puis, cacher sous un des décombres, je remarquai mon ami Pipin qui tremblait comme une feuille en se bouchant les oreilles. Je m'approchai de lui et le sorti de sa cachette.  
  
The rat reprit la parole :  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudiez le déplacement de l'air autour d'une lamme  
  
aurialie et Lady Myslef (on devraient songé à former une chorale) :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
est-ce que the rat va compter une autre de ses jokes???  
  
Est-ce que Pipin va survivre à un cour de science physique???  
  
Est-ce que j'ai le système cardiaque assez solide pour survivre à un autre cour de physique???  
  
Est-ce que la montagne du destin est assez proche de cette école pour qu'on réussise à lancer pit bull dedans???  
  
Réussirons nous à sortir de l'école vivante???  
  
Comment met-on le caramel dans la caramilk???  
  
Toutes ses questions et encore bien d'autre dans la prochaine édition du défouloir!!!! 


	11. L'examen final de l'école des guerriers ...

L'examen!!!!  
  
Donc vue que je me suis rendue compte que seulement mes amies étaient capable de comprendre le sens même de mes blagues dans le défouloir à l'école, j'ai décider de conclure cette partie par une liste que tous peuvent comprendre!!!  
  
Disclamer (je sais, j'lai déjà dit des centaines de millions de fois mais j'aime vraiment écrire ça (à savoir pourquoi!)) :Je n'ai toujours pas reçue de réponse de JRR Tolkien à savoir si je pourrais avoir les persos du seigneur des anneaux (on sait vraiment pas pourquoi ** tit rire sarcastique ** ) J'nai même pas eu, ne serai-ce que les droits d'auteurs sur la peruque de Légolas (que j'affectionne particulièrement (la perruque! Faites vous pas d'idés!)) donc je vais me contenter que de mes rêves les plus fous (en autant qu'il garde Arwen pour lui!)  
  
Bon, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'examen à l'école des guerriers. Si moi, Lady Myself et VOUS! ne le réussissons pas, nous allons devoir endurer les jokes de The rat jusqu'à la fin de nos jours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (pardon) . . .  
  
Eeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeennnnnn  
  
L'examen officiel de la terre de l'école des guerriers de la terre du milieu (à la Aurialie):  
  
1. Pourquoi Dénetor qui dit qu'il ne veut pas mourir veut se faire bruler avec Fafaramou? (snif!)  
  
2. Pourquoi ils ont tué mon Boromir????? (double snif?)  
  
3.Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Tolkien pour qu'il fasse survivre Arwen plus de 20 minutes dans son histoire?  
  
4. (a! c'est bizare! Cette question est écrit au plomb) pourquoi Arwen m'a piquer mon Aragorn?????  
  
5.Pourquoi Saroumane se fait une manucure comme une fille et qu'il se lave les cheveux 20 fois par jours?  
  
6.Pourquoi grima reste toujours coller sur eowyn?  
  
7.Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Tolkien pour qu'il invente une conasse elfe super innocente et qui la fasse sortir avec le plus beau gars de la terre du milieu?  
  
8.pourquoi Elrond ne renit-il pas Arwen  
  
9.pourquoi ils montrent pas Glorfindel dans le film? (snif)  
  
10.vu que la mère d'Arwen est elfe et son père mi-elfe, est-ce qu'il faut appeler Arwen un ¾ d'elfe ?  
  
11.pourquoi Légolas se bas contre une armée de monstres, aide aragorn a sauver nos hobbit préférés, fait la guerre du gouffre de helm, cour comme un gazelle partout dans la forêt, dor, se fait faire tomber une avalanche dessu, écoute les mouettes qui chantent et se balade dans toutes les forêts de la terre du milieu ET CE SANS MÊME SE DÉCOIFFER!?!  
  
12.comment mais oh! Comment Légolas fait pour endurer les mouettes?  
  
13.es-ce Légolas qui a donner l'idée à Ronald Mc donald de faire des mouettes son plat principal?  
  
14.comment Aragorn fait pour aimer Arwen?  
  
15.est-ce qu'Aragorn va un jour s'ouvrir les yeux et laisse Arwen pour sortir avec MOI! (ou ben Eowyn en choix secondaire)  
  
16.comment tous font pour survivre sans télévision en terre du milieu?  
  
17.pourquoi personnes se déniaisent et arrachent les yeux de Grima avant que je m'en occupe?  
  
Fin! 


	12. jellybean

Jellybean  
  
Hello! Well (j'essaye d'arrêtez d'écrire donc) j'ai réussi l'examen!!!!!!! (gros bisous à saiji qui a piquer les réponses au prof!!!! (ouaip, t'es mon idolle)) so . . . et bien. . . . je tien a avertir que les profs de l'école de la terre du milieu sont fictifs, j'ai juste prit quelques manies des miens pour essayer de faire quelque chose avec ça (et ça na pas vraiment bien marcher but anyway) o! et comme vous l'avez surement déjà remarquer, je vien d'avoir un cours d'anglais précédé par de l'espagnol donc (merde!!!) so toutes les langues se mélangent dans ma tête. . . enfin, je pri pour votre indulgence. S'il vous plait!!! Please!!!! Por favor!!!!  
  
p.s: je le sais, I'm the queen of mistakes  
  
disclamer (j'men lasserai donc jamais!?): Les persos de Tolkien ne sont pas a moi. . .PAF! manque d'inspiration, enfin, meilleure chance la prochaine fois! ^o^  
  
--- --- --- --- ---- ---- ---- --- ----  
  
enfin! Nous étions libre (merci saiji! ** tit yeux qui font pitier ** )Je lançai mon sac à dos de 20 livres ½ par terre aux, enfin, sur les pieds d'Aragorn qui. . . (vous vous imaginez tous sa réaction)  
  
** moment de violence passager (return après la pause) **  
  
Ayant momentanément perdu ma tête, frappée par un bat de baseball, lady myself se chargea de clamer mon Aragorn. Puis je revin, avec quelques brindilles dans les cheveux mais quand même en un seul morceau. Tout le monde étaient près. Je passai les membres un à un pour m'assurer de leurs présences.  
  
-Aragorn  
  
-Gimli  
  
-Légolas et sont célèbre trophé de chasse (voir le chap qui a pas de but dans l'histoire)  
  
-Lady Myself qui essayait de piquer le trophé de Légo  
  
-Eowyn qui avai arrêté de vomir à chaques fois qu'elle entendait. . .  
  
** intermède **  
  
finalement, c'était pas exactement fini  
  
-Boromir, qui lui a fait la grève et qui venait de se jouindre à nous  
  
Nous sommes alors parti vers nule part, là seulement où l'instinct d'Aragorn nous menait. Nous marchâmes longtemps en direction du nord. Puis Légolas se mit à crier :  
  
-AAAAAAA! Une gugusse qui vole!  
  
Lady Myself tonna:  
  
-un avion espèce d'inbécile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle passa à 2 doigts d'aller faire voler sa tête quelques kilomètre plus loins quand je l'arrêtai.  
  
-des avions. . . mais y'en a pas en terre du milieu.  
  
Lady aquiesca puis prit un regard de chiot.  
  
-est-ce que je peut le frapper parreil??? S'te plait!!!  
  
Mais je n'allais quand-même pas laisser mon elfe préféré se faire masacrer par mon amie préféré mais enfin, je tranchai pour l'option qui ne turait personne.  
  
Mais « l'avion » n'en était pas un. Une tite madame s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. je reconnnu son cris si célèbre d'un coup : Jelly!!!  
  
À suivre. . .  
  
-bon je sais c pas grands choses mais je suis présentement en combat de lutte gréco-romaine contre le manque d'inspiration et j'espère vous revenir un peut plus tard. 


	13. avertissement

advice  
  
YO! (je manque de mots pour la salutation) je me suis rendue compte que j'avais jamais fait ça donc je tien a avertir que quand j'écrit je suis dans un état second. . . bon je sais je suis pas bonne dans les explications. Ben disons que c. . . je pense pas ce que je dit (mis à part les choses que j'ai dit sur Arwen, o! eux j'lai pensaient!!!!) donc si je vous est profondément insulté parce que j'ai rédiculiser votre persos préféré et bien dite vous que la petite Aurie, bien caller dans son siège devant l'ordinateur, ne le pensais surement pas (et pour les fans d'Arwen et ben. . . chacun ses goûts. . . ). En passant mes profs ne sont pas si horribles que ça, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que certain sont sympa.  
  
Bon là je sais vous êtes surement aller dans le défouloir pour rire un peut, je suis désoler de vous décevoir mais je manque vraiment d'inspiration. C'est seulement que j'avais pensé qu'il serait mieu de faire ce advice mais je voulais pas attendre j'usqu'à temps que l'inspiration revienne. Enfin, vraiment désolé. . .  
  
Donc, à la prochaine!!!!  
  
-Aurialie 


	14. si 1ere partie

Le défouloir est ENFIN de retour après un manque affreu d'inpiration dans tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le seigneur des anneaux ** se met a pleurer comme un bébé pendant une demie-heure** mais bon la j'en ai UN PEUT mais rienqu'UN PEUT donc c'est pas fammeu mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Mais je vais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et on va tous fêter parce que j'ai un semblant d'inpiration caché au plus profond de mon moi-même.  
  
Disclamer : (hihihi) j'aime le seignewur des anneaux mais comme tous, Tolkien ne c'est pas encore retourner dans sa tombe pour me donner ne serai- ce que la peruque de Légolas ** snif ** enfin. . .  
  
Tout ce que les persos de sda ne devraient surtout pas faire.  
  
Arwen :  
  
1. essayer de répondre à la question : que font 1+1  
  
2. Essayer d'avoir l'air humble à la place d'avoir l'air chiante 24 heures sur 24  
  
3. se faire aimer par plus d'une personne sur toute cette damné terre  
  
4. ne pas se regarder dans le miroir de Galadriel pendant plus de 2 min  
  
5. avoir l'air intelligente (o! ça c'est dur!)  
  
Légolas  
  
1. essayer d'aroser des gens en sautant dans une piscine  
  
2. manger du mc donald (il aime trop les mouettes)  
  
3. tirer des roches sur une mouette (o! ça c'est amusant)  
  
4. kicker Gimli  
  
5. essayer mais je dit bien ESSAYER de se décoifé (mission impossible)  
  
bon bon je sais se chapitre est à suivre c'est parce qu'on est tard et que la ben je m'endor donc je continu demain. . .  
  
-à suivre! 


	15. si 2e partie

Si 2e partie  
  
Bonjour, je me trouve pour une interminable foie à la bibliothèque de l'école pendant l'éducation physique (je dois faire 36 millions de recherches ayant été exenter de tout se qu'on cours, saute bref. . . tout ce qu'on peut faire en édu) Vu que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et bien j'ai décider de continuer mon DÉFOULOIR! En plauy je crois bien avoir une tite lueure d'idée à quelque part dans le grand trou noir, plus communément appelé: ma tête  
  
Merci à Mel pour son super review et merci à tous ceux qui m'en on envoyer depuis le début! Je les relis tout le temps et sachez qu'en m'en envoyant vous me faites vraiment plaisir. ; - )  
  
Et je tien aussi a dire un merci à ceux qui m'ont mi dans leur favoris!  
  
Merci à ceux qui on aussi envoyer des reviews pour la superbe remise des oscars (diable! Je suis même pas sure que c'est ça le nom. . .entk)  
  
Et merci. . . bon bon bon là je m'emporte encore donc je vais en revenir à l'essentiel:  
  
--- ---  
  
Nous avons marché pendant des lunes et des lunes (o! cette phrase est rudement poétique!) avec notre nouveau compagnon et une qui était revenu des morts, comme nous tous, mais qui tait parti et revenu encore. . . enfin à sa forme la plus simple ça se dit: Jelly (mais pour mon o combien grand plaisir personnelle pour ce chapitre on va l'appellé Bobinette (a savoir ou je vais chercher se nom la. . .)). Nous nous sommes arrêté à la tombé de la nuit. Gimli eu toute les misères du monde à aller chercher du bois, ayant Légolas accroché à ses pieds qui le suppliait de laisser ses frères arbres tranquilles. Mais le valeureu nain réussi néamoins a sortir du bois une heure plus tard avec un paquet de bois et un elfe pas mal sal, mais à la coiffure encore intacte, accroché aux chaussures. Gimli jeta le bois par terre et l'enflamma. Boromir lui avança 2 vielles souches et tous s'installèrent. Après le concert de cor du gondor de boromir, tous étaient près à m'entendre me plaindre. Je prit donc mon parchemin (et ouaip, après 6 mois en terre du milieu j'ai déppenssé mon stock de papier donc je dois me contenté des moyens à ma diposition)  
  
Ce que les persos de sda ne devraient pas faire: 2e partie  
  
Gandalf:  
  
1.avoir une coupe punk et le nez percé (imaginer le 2 secondes)  
  
2.courir le maraton  
  
3.essayer de ne pas savoir ne serai-ce qu'une petite affaire  
  
4. essayer de manger une caramilk (avec la barbe. . .)  
  
fordon:  
  
1.essayer de survivre pendant plus d'une minute  
  
2.ce rasé les pieds  
  
3.essayé de rester debout sur ses pieds (à en croire le premier film, ce pauvre hobitt doit commencer à avoir mal au derrière)  
  
Sam  
  
1.essayer de ne pas se noyer dans 30 centimètres d'eau  
  
2.essayé de nager sans avoir lu le livre que je lui ai donner a noël (ont sait tous se que ça donne)  
  
-à suivre  
  
bon bon je sais c pas grand chose mais laissez moi un peut de temps pour retrouver mes entières capacitées d'écriture. . .  
  
tourlou! 


	16. je suis trop diabolique

Na! Je suis bien trop diabolique!  
  
J'ai décidé d'arrêter mon cher défouloir par pure perte d'intérêt pour le sujet : - (  
  
Donc j'écrit ceci pour dire que cette merveilleuse histoire qui a occupé mes interminables périodes a la bibliothèque est finie! SNIF!!!!!  
  
Entk. . . si vous aimez mon style d'écriture (admet que la c'était un pas mal pietre échantillon . . . ) disons plutot que si metton vous me trouvez sympatique ou ben que vous êtes juste curieu je vous pousse grandement a aller voir ma nouvelle histoire que je co-écrit avec Jelly, Lady Myself et moi-même. Je dois avouer que celle-la elle ma fait vraiment suer . . . enfin, après 6 mois de travail acharner je suis bien fière d'annoncer qu'elle est enfin disponible sur fictionpress.net (et oui c'est une petite originale!) Donc je vous insiste grandement a aller la lire. Elle se nomme : Amaty - tome 1 , et elle est dans les fantasy.  
  
Merci a l'avance d'aller faire un tour . . .  
  
O! et pour les personne qui s'inquiètent pour le défouloir je peut vous rassurer en vous disant qu'il est fort probable que je le continu quand le troisième film va sortir (ou avec un peut de chance, quand le deuxième va sortir en vidéo).  
  
Donc  
  
Ciao! Et a la prochaine!  
  
Et pendant que j'y pense, je tiens a spécifier que ce n'est surtout pas la personne qui m'a envoyer un flame qui m'a décourager. Franchement! Après 4 pages de reviews on va me dire que mon histoire et po bonne?!? Entk. . . le flame n'a vraiment aucun rapport dans ma décision .Je suis juste, pour le moment, moins intéresser par lotr qu'avant mais ptet que le nouveau film va me faire chager d'avis! croisons les doigts!  
  
Salut a vous tous et surtout allez voir mon original **fait des yeux de chiots** steplait!!!!!!!! 


	17. le retour

Le retour. . .  
  
Ok ok, vous m'avez eu. J'ai été prise hier d'un élan sentimental et je me suis lever a 1h am pour aller lire mes reviews du défouloir. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvait pas vous faire ça, abandonner mon bébé, ma première fic sur ff.net. Vous m'avez toujours supporter et j'en suis êtremement reconnaissante. C'est donc pour vous que je suis fière d'annoncer que je vais reprendre l'écriture du défouloir!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Donc je vais aller revois le film pour me donner quelques idées mais pour le moment je me suis dit que j'aillais recommencer du bon pied en fesant un petit spécial reviews!  
  
O! et avant de commencer je veux juste vous inciter grandement a m'écrire des e-mail a : joaniebouchard125@hotmail.com pour me donner des idées de contextes ou tout simplement votre support.  
  
Donc on commence!  
  
Je commence par dire merci a : Nadia, Roselyne, Jelly, Lady Myslef, Satine, Gigi, Catou, Froogy Took, Saiji (mon idole), Andrée Ann, Mel et même ARWEN (ça fait drole d'entendre ça sortir de ma bouche : S )  
  
Bon,  
  
Pour faire changement et bien pour chacun de vous j'ai un petit message (a! c sweet)  
  
Un mot a : Isilwen Undomiel  
  
Bon, non je n'aime pas Arwen, mais ça je crois que tu le sais déjà. Je tiens premièrement a m'excuser de t'avoir offenser. Je respecte très bien le fait que tu aimes Arwen, tu as entièrement le droit et je respecte ta décision mais essaye d'en faire autant pour moi. Comme je l'ai dit dans une note au début du premier chapitre, il faut prendre mes blagues avec le sourire! Je ne pense pas nécessairement sérieusement ce que je dit! La preuve : mon perso préféré est Légolas. Je sais que je traite les persos différament de toi mais c'est un peut ma manière de les apprécier. J'aime faire ressortir les traits de caractères, les défauts et les qualités de chacuns. Ça ne veux nullement dire que je n'ai rien compris a l'histoire. Je sais que j'ai un humour amers et brusque mais je crois bien qu'avec un peut d'efforts même toi réussirais a l'apprécier.  
  
Un petit mot a : Nadia  
  
Merci beaucoup, mais la vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup car c'est grace a toi que le défouloir a continuer d'exister. Car j'étais sur le point d'abandonner après la parrution du premier chapitre du défouloir, mais un jour, j'avais alors ouvert mes mails j'ai vu ton review et ça m'a donner le courage de continuer. Merci et encofre merci!  
  
Un petit mot a : Roselyne  
  
Merci a toi aussi pour tes bonnes idées que tu m'as envoyer! Ça ma permis de developper une nouvelle manière d'écrire le défouloir en m'introduisant dans l'histoire.  
  
Un petit mot a : Jelly, Lady Myself et Satine  
  
Merci a vous les filles pour vos encouragements et surtout pour vos superbes idées. Un grand merci aussi pour m'avoir fait découvrir l'?uvre de Tolkien car sans vous, je ne serais surement pas en train décrire ses quelques lignes en se moment. Merci pour tout les filles, pour votre appuis, votre bonne humeure, votre sens de l'humour. Merci de me comprendre et de m'apprécier comme je suis, de m'épauler et de ne pas me juger.  
  
Un petit mot a :Gigi  
  
Merci pour ton petit commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au c?ur  
  
Un petit mot a :Catou  
  
Salut Cat et merci. Je suis sure que tu es très contente d'apprendre que j'ai enfin repris goût a sda. Merci, toi qui m'a donner des idées de la manière don je pourrais trucider Arwen. Merci toi qui a eu l'idée de prendre mon idée de la remise des oscars pour ensuite en faire une fic indépendante. Merci pour avoir écrit avec moi une autre fic (qui n'a cepandant pas très marcher . . .). Mais surtout, merci d'être toujours la pour moi.  
  
Un petit mot a :Froogy Took  
  
Merci de m'avoir donner des idées d'autres choses a dire contre Arwen. Merci d'avoir mit le défouloir des tes favoris! Merci d'apprécier mon histoire et merci pour ton soutien.  
  
Un petit mot a : Saiji  
  
Merci a toi mon idole! Merci de m'avoir donner les réponses de l'examen. Merci de m'avoir fait rire lors de nos conversations. Merci de m'avoir fait rire avec tes reviews. Merci a toi de rire en lisant mon histoire. Merci a toi d'être la.  
  
Un petit mot a : Mel  
  
Merci de souvent m'écrire des reviews pour m'encourager. Merci a toi d'avoir de m'avoir fait savoir a quel point tu aime mon histoire. Merci d'avoir enrichie mon vocabulaire avec le mot : machiavélique. Merci de me montrer que tu aimes ce que je fait et de m'encourager a ne pas lacher.  
  
Et malgré moi, un petit mot a Arwen :  
  
Merci de m'avoir fait savoir que tu voulais que je continue mon histoire et aussi de m'avoir dit que tu aime ça te faire bitcher, comme ça tu me donne le feu vert pour continuer!  
  
MERCI A VOUS TOUS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et revenez pour une autre de mes folles aventures en terre de milieu bientôt.  
  
Bisous a vous tous!  
  
xxx  
  
Aurie 


	18. la comunauté des 18, explications

Home sweet home! Et oui! Après avoir écrit dans la lutte et surtout dans les originaux, je revient vers mon cher défouoir avec un nouveau concepte!!!!!!! Lol! J'ai décider qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer la quête de l'anneau si on veut que ça finisse un jour! Lol! Donc pour le fun, je nous ait métarmorphoser! Lol!  
  
Je suis une elfe. . .et oui! Venant de moi on s'y attendait. . .je viens du même coin que Glorfindel. . . mais JE N'AI AUCUNS LIENS DE PARENTÉS AVEC ARWEN  
  
Lady Myself est. . .humaine. . . .i! grosse métamorphose! Remercier la magie du cinéma pour cet effet spécial vraiment fantastique! Qui viens de ehhhh. . . entk j'me rappelle pu du nom, dison de la ou aragorn viens. . . et pour lui faire plaisir. . . elle s'appelle Ronnie  
  
Jelly elle est un hobbit . . . na! Chu trop diabolique! (elle le sait pas encore!)  
  
Et puis pour le fun, j'ajoute mes amies, qui ne le savent pas, et que vous ne connaissez pas. . .  
  
Catou. . . mouais elle vous la conaissez. . . elle est. . . humaine. . . du Gondor (pour lui faire plaisir)  
  
Et eh. . .  
  
Annou! Qui elle est. . . elfe (du même coin que moi) ; - )  
  
Et ehh. . . Satine. . . qui est une istari!  
  
Et encore trois autres qui restent a venir. . . lol! 


	19. le conseil d'elrond

Le conseil d'Elrond  
  
Re bonjour! Après avoir penser sans arrêt a c que j'allais faire, je me suis enfin trouver un contexte potable. Bon alors, ceci est comme le commencement du défouloir. . .ben ça ce passe une coupelle d'année avant mon premier chapitre (au début de la quête de l'anneau). va alors ce jouer l'avenir de la terre du coté. . . (Na! Joke po drole) bon bon. . . va alors ce jouer l'avenir de la terre du milieu. Bon, l'écriture est un peut plus de qualité que d'habitude, j'ai décider de me forcer (un peu (et la j'insiste sur le mot peu)) pour faire des belles phrases.  
  
p.s : je tiens a avoir votre avis sur l'éventualité de faire une fic séparé pour ce nouveau comcepte, a vous de voir! N'ésitez surtout pas a m'écrire des reviews et des mails pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
  
Unique et éternel DISCLAMER!! : aucun des personnages de Tolkien m'appartient. . . Et aucun lieu d'ailleurs (saviez-vous que les terrains sur foncombes sont très cher????)  
  
Note : mon histoire est celon le film  
  
2e disclamer : pour mon plaisir personnel, j'ai incorporé quelques personnages venant de mes autres fics (Pearl, Amaia et Nembry) notez que ses personnage m'appartiennent. . . o! et je m'appartient sans aucuns doutes. . . pour jelly et ronnie (lady myslef) . . . ba sa vas venir!  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION !!! ZONE D'HUMOUR ET DE MOQUERIE INTENSE (moi? Naiser Arwen? JAMAIS!!! **j'insiste sur le ton TRÈS sarcastique** )  
  
Ba même si j'admet que c'est pas hyper drôle comme chapitre  
  
---88---88---88---88---88---88---88---88---  
  
Foncombe, la place était vide. Frodon alla rejouindre le siège le plus proche **et alluma son game boy et commença son interminable game de pokémon**. Le temps passa, TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS lentement. Après deux ou trois éternité, un homme vint s'asseoir (ayant auparavant vider les trentaines de roches qui étaient dans ses poches).  
  
C'était Aragorn. Pauvre aveugle (essayez de trouver un autre moyen qui lui aurait donner l'envi de marier Arwen!), non, homme qui voyait, mais la très mal (la preuve il demande a Légogo de regarder a sa place!). Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Certain osaient dire qu'il s'agissait du souverain de la terre du milieu, mais d'autres affirmait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un ex employer de mc donald, honteux de sa profession. MYSTÈRE!!!!  
  
Peu a peu, des voyageurs venu des quatres coins (il faudrait vraiment un jour aller vérifier comment la terre du milieu a véritablement de coins) de la terre du milieu.  
  
Vint d'abord un homme noble du Gondor. Boromir. Il déposa son bouclier qui devait peser au moins 40 kilos par terre et s'assie alors aux coté d'Aragorn.  
  
Ensuite, arriva un elfe blond, Légolas. Fils de pot d'huile (et\ou autre nom inpronnoncable). il s'assit rapidement et empoigna son petit peigne barbie histoire de refaire pour la 10000e fois sa coiffure blonde qui défiait carrément les loies de la physique.  
  
Le suivant de TRÈS loin, vint un nain, un masque a gaz sur le visage. Il rangea son baton électrique, l'elfe étant maintenant sous contrôle. Puis, vint la grande tache de dérouler tout le papier plastique jaune « attention, substance radioactive » de sa longue barbe rousse.  
  
Gandalf, vieil homme grincheux, arriva, vêtu de son super habit d'aérobic. il frappa de son long bâton inutile quelques tête au passage et pris place a coté de Frodon.  
  
Quelques longs moment passèrent. Légolas, qui avait finalement terminer les dernières retouches de sa coiffure s'attaqua sans peur a sa pince a sourcils, sa crème épilatoire et sa cire (o! quel homme courageu!). Aragorn, qui avait auparavant quitté sa place revint. S'étant sentit trop propre, il avait sagement décidé d'aller se rouler dans la flaque de boue la plus proche, dépecer une moufette a main nues, se balader sous la pluie, manger du spaghetti extra extra sauce tomate et faire une petite promenade les deux pieds dans l'étant le plus proche. Le nain lui, avait osé s'approcher de l'elfe, voulant lui arracher quelques cheveux pour compléter sa poupée vaudou, mais malheureusement, Légolas avait sauvagement défendu sa chevelure doré, au prix de sa vie. Frodon s'était entre temps lever et s'était pratiquer a tomber sur le derrière, voulant a tout prix parraitre peureu et imcompétant devant nimorte quel orc ou démon de renom.  
  
Mais, les voyageurs de SAGUENAY!!! (o! ça fait peur!) arrivèrent. Des créatures hideuses que personne n'avaient vu auparavant. DES ADOLESCENTES!!!! **cri d'agonie**  
  
La première, petite brunette se prénommant Jelly, alla prendre place a coté de l'homme du gondor. Fière PETITE (et la j'insiste sur le mot PETITE) hobbit. La jeune fille était passionner par tout ce qui touchait les fleurs, les herbes et le gâteau au chocolat.  
  
Elle fut suivit d'une humaine, Ronnie. La femme choisi un siège (de préférence, le plus loin possible de Légolas (elle est trop cruelle!)). Originaire du gondor, la jeune ronnie avait été convoquer par un certain homme se nommant jean-guy tremblay, facteur, a se joindre au représentants.  
  
Et dans une arriver plus qu'héroïque, arriva la plus belle elfe jamais vu sur la terre du milieu (niark niark niark) Aurialie!!!!! **applaudissement** L'elfe rousse (vive la teinture) alla rejouindre son ami d'enfance : Aragorn (a je suis trop chanceuse!). Seigneure elfe (youhou! Comme glorfindel!), elle avait vécue toute son enfance aux cotés de BEAU ranger avant de déménager pour de malheureuses raisons inconnus dans le trou perdu qu'est saguenay.  
  
Puis directement de la belle province de québec, vint Catou. Fière humaine du gondor, sa seule passion jusqu'à ce jour avait été LES HOMMES DU GONDOR!!! Bien qu'elle ait aussi beaucoup d'admiration pour ceux du rohan. . ..  
  
De la grande ville de montréal, arriva Rubis. Passionnée par tout ce qui s'appelle Jeff Hardy, luteur mesurant 6 pi 3 et pesant 218 livres (ses gouts ne sont que trop variés. . .) et elfe a temps partielles, la jeune femme pris place aux coté d'Aurialie.  
  
Mais, trois jeunes femmes de contrés encore plus lointaines vinrent se jouindre aux 12 déjà présents. Des femmes venant d'Amaty, contré au Sud (et la très très très loin au sud) de la terre du milieu.  
  
La première du groupe fut Pearl. Héritère de son peuple, la jeune mi-elfe avait quitté sa terre natale en quête d'avantures, seconder de ses deux éternelles amies : Amaia et Nembry.  
  
Jeune elfe (n'étant âgée que de 3434 ans) Amaia était pourvue de l'exceptionnel pouvoir qu'est la vision et les prémonitions (ok, j'avoue que le ¾ du temps, ça lui sert carrément a rein mais il faut la rassurer en lui disant que si la loto existerais dans leur coin de pays, elle serait sûrement déjà riche).  
  
Son amie d'enfance (ou plutot se son enfance a elle) la suivit. Nembry, jeune humaine venant aussi d'un pauvre trou perdu. La brunette, que l'ont pouvait facilement confondre a un hobbit géant, pris place dans le seul siège encore libre.  
  
Mais, la plaie de sercie arriva, contre l'attente de tous. Le monstre au visage . . . de monstre s'imposa dans cet assemblée. ARWEN POT DE MIEL!!! **cris d'horreur! **  
  
Malheureusement, le conseil pouvait maintenant commencer.  
  
Le seigneur elrond, pris la parole.  
  
Elrond : étrangers venu de ben ben loin, amis de il y a maintenant 3 minutes. Vous êtes rassemblers ici pour répondre a la menace du mordorrrrrrr, en + c même po un interurbain! La terre du milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul e peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou . . . ou. . . ou vous ne vous unirez pas. Montrez leur l'anneau frodon.  
  
Le petite hobbit se leva et alla porter une chose de forme sphrique sur la plate forme au milieu de l'assemblé. L'ébahissement s'en suivit.  
  
Aurialie : c'était donc vrai. . . les ringolos sans matières grasses existent vraiment!  
  
Frodon s'excusa, rammassa son ringolos et le remplaca par l'anneau  
  
Jelly : o! ça je suis pas sure que ça se mange. . .  
  
Boromir ce leva lentement et pris la parole.  
  
Boromir : Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu a l'est le ciel s'assombrir mais a l'ouest, une pale lueure persistait. . . j'avais oublier d'étendre ma bougie. . . enfin, une voix s'écriait : votre fin est proche! Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé  
  
Amaia, se leva indignée  
  
Amaia : hey! C'est moi qui a fait se rêve! Hein Neby?  
  
Nembry : c'est vrai, elle m'a achaller avec ça pendant 3 semaines. . . maudit sois cette chose!  
  
La jeune humaine se leva, pris l'anneau et la lança le plus loin possible.  
  
Rien ne se passa.  
  
Amaia : mais eeeeee. . . c'est habituellement a ce moment la que le vieil homme la bas (dit-ele en pointant Gandalf) se met a parler de truite!  
  
Soudain, un gars portant una caméra passa entre les réprésentants, alla le placer au milieu d'eux et s'en alla, laissant notre bande de nonos incrédules.  
  
Brisant ce silence, une voix de nul part retentit :  
  
Voix : Je suis. . .  
  
Ronnie : Sauron?  
  
Voix : eeee non, reprit elle, mon nom c Roger. . . Mais je pense que le gars d'a coté c Sauron . . a ben j'ai l'impression qu'il veut vous parler. Salut gang!  
  
Une voix ténébreuse retentit, évoquant quelque choses que j'ignore encore dans une langue imcompréhensible.  
  
Gandalf se leva et se mit a gesticuler  
  
Gandalf : ()&*(?&?(?&* Timbadoom ()*(*&(?&(?%&*?( rakatoom (&*(&?(?*(&?%?* trrrruite!  
  
Et la voix se tut.  
  
Amaia se leva  
  
Amaia : vous voyez? Je savais qu'il allait parler de truite! Qu'est-ce qu'Il y a au juste? Vous avez pas digérer votre souper?  
  
Elrond l'intérompi  
  
Elrond : aucun de ses mots n'a été prononcer dans cette langue ici. . .  
  
Gandalf : je n'implore pas votre pardon maître Elrond car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest.  
  
S'en suivit alors un grand débat sur le parler noir entre Gandalf et Elrond  
  
Rubis : c'est pas super grave, il était le seul a se comprendre anyway, dit- elle pour clore le sujet  
  
Elrond : a ben oui, aquiesca elrond  
  
Gandalf, pour ne pas perdre la face continua :  
  
Gandalf : l'anneau est totallement maléfique  
  
Catou : ça on le savait déjà . . .  
  
Le petite génie de Boromir, changea subitement de sujet :  
  
Boromir :Cet anneau est un don!  
  
Frodon : ça reste a voir . . .  
  
Boromir : un don fait aux ennemis du mordor sombre crétin! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir?  
  
Arwen dit bel et bien quelque chose, peut-être bien que c'était intéligent. MYSTÈRE! Anyway personne l'écoutait donc on le saura jamais.  
  
Aragorn continua, étant le seul a avoir écouter ce deuxièeme fléau nommer Arwen  
  
Aragorn :on ne peut le controler, l'anneau appartient a sauron. . .  
  
Pearl : a c ça qu'il radotait tantot le gars?  
  
Aragorn : oui  
  
Elrond :pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit? J'était presque sur qu'il s'agissait de sa commande d'épicerie  
  
Boromir : et comment un simple rodeur serait supposer comprendre cette liste d'épicerie démoniaque?  
  
Légolas : ce n'est pas un simple rodeur!  
  
Amaia : c'est un maudit beau rodeur!  
  
Légolas : c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. vous lui devez serment d'allégence  
  
Catou : par chèque ou mandats poste? Répliqua elle, folle d'amour pour Aragorn. Et je poste ça ou?  
  
Boromir, qui venait, étourdit, aquiesca.  
  
Boromir : Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le décendant d'Isildur  
  
Catou l'intérompit, un papier et un crayon a la main  
  
Catou : et! Pas trop vite!  
  
Légolas : ajoute « héritier du trone du gondor » a la fin, dit-il en l'intention de la pauvre Catou  
  
Il s'assit. . . . puis, changeant soudainement d'expression, se releva, indigner  
  
Légolas : Et l'héritier du trone du gondor!  
  
Catou : chien sale! Comment hose tu douter de son origine?  
  
Aragorn : avodad Catou  
  
Catou, entendant son héro lui dire quelque mots, poussa un cris de fan histérique et s'évanouhie.  
  
Jelly (a ronnie) : a! c sympa! (pour ceux qui n'on pas compris la jok, aller voir le défouloir au paradis)  
  
Catou, dans son sommeil, poussa quelques mots révélateur  
  
Boromir : Le gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en. . . . quoi?!?! Ce gars travaillait a mc donald?  
  
Jelly : hum . . . mc donald. . .  
  
Arwen, dans son petit cerveau de fille pas vivte vite compris enfin.  
  
Arwen : quoi? Mc donald?!?!?! Salot! Tu n'est pas digne de m'avoir comme amoureuse!  
  
Elle s'enfuit alors en courant. Ce fut le ravissement général de tout le monde.  
  
Gandalf : Aragorn a raison! Criat-il au dessus de la musique.  
  
Les gens arrêtèrent de boire du champagne et de féliciter Aragorn et se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
Gandalf : Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser, continua-il  
  
Boromir : a shit!  
  
Elrond : l'anneau doit être détruit  
  
Gimli : qu'attendons nous pour le faire?  
  
Le nain s'approcha, il passa a deux doigts de frapper l'anneau mais Pearl l'en empêcha.  
  
Pearl : tu es fou? T'as vu? Cet anneau est en or pur! Fesons le fondre! On va se faire assez d'argent pour pouvoir permettre au pauvre Aragorn de garder sa digniter, au moins il va pouvoir venir travailler a super frites!  
  
Gimli ne sembla pas impressioner, il dégagea la mi-elfe et donna un cou a l'anneau qui pourtant resta intacte.  
  
Elrond : l'anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli fils de Gloin par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'anneau a été forger dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, ce n'est que la qu'il peut-être détruit. Bref, il y a t'il un de vous assez suicidaire pour vouloir se lancer dans un volcan.  
  
Tous resta muet.  
  
Elrond : a lets go! Aucuns volontaire???  
  
Boromir : on ne rentre pas si facillement en Mordor, ses portes noirs ne sont pas gardés que par des orcs. Il y a un mal qui ne dors jamais et. . .  
  
Aragorn : vient en aux faits  
  
Boromir : même 10 000 hommes n'en viendrait pas a bout!  
  
Aurialie : a shit! On est juste 17  
  
Boromir : c'ets une folie  
  
Aurialie : ouais mais on a pas vraiment le choix. . .  
  
Légolas : l'anneau doit être détruit  
  
Gimli :et je supose que vous êtes celui qui doit le faire?  
  
Boromir : si nous échouons qu'arrivera il?  
  
Amaia : eeeeeeeeee on va tous mourir?  
  
Boromir : o ok  
  
Il s'assit de nouveau  
  
Légolas : bon qui est le plus suicidère d'entre nous?  
  
Gimli : j'aime mieu mourir plutot que de laisser cet anneau entre les mains d'un elfe  
  
Rubis : c chien ça!  
  
Légolas : et ben on a trouver notre volontaire!  
  
Gimli : non! A saleté d'elfes! nul ne peut se fier a un elfe!  
  
Cet parole déclancha la baguarre générale.  
  
Soudain, le petit Frodon les intérompit  
  
Frodon : je vais le faire. . .  
  
. . . personne l'écoute  
  
il monte debotu sur une chaise  
  
frodon : je vais le faire!  
  
. . . aucunes réponse  
  
il prit alors un micro et criat du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.  
  
frodon : JE VAIS LE FAIRE!  
  
Gandlaf arrêta de se battre momentanément.  
  
Gandalf : a tu parlais?  
  
Frodon : oui!  
  
Gandalf : bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais???  
  
Frondon : je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor  
  
Gandalf : a ok c'était juste ça! Bravo tit gars!  
  
Et ils recommencèerent tous a se battre pendant un bon moment.  
  
Un LONG moment plus tard Gandalf alluma  
  
Gandalf : quoi toi?  
  
Se rendant compte que frodon était le seule assez fou pour accepter une telle chose :  
  
Gandalf : je vais vous aidez a porter se poids frodon, aussi longtemps que vous aurez a le porter.  
  
Il s'approcha de l'hobbit  
  
Aragorn, qui s'était battu contre Gandalf niaisait maintenant seul  
  
Aragorn : a merde! on dirait ben que j'ai pas le choix! Mon épée est votre  
  
Catou : si Aragorn y va j'y vais aussi!  
  
Légolas : et mon arc est votre!  
  
Gimli, voulant juste faire chier Légolas ajouta :  
  
Gimli : et ma haaaaaaaaaaaarche ** toux ** fit il en s'étouffant avec le bonbon aux fraises qu'il machait  
  
Jelly : mon scrapbook est votre (si vous l'auriez vu frapper quelqu'un avec ça, vous seriez d'accord avec moi pour dire que c,ets une vrai arme)  
  
Ronnie : mon arbalète est votre (un peut de variété svp!)  
  
Aurialie : mon épée est votre  
  
Rubis : si Aurialie y va, j'y vais aussi, mon arc est votre  
  
Pearl : la mienne aussi  
  
Amaia : ma guisarme est votre  
  
Nembry : mon épée est votre  
  
L'humaine, pas délicate pour deux sous, lança son épée a frodon par la tête et s'apprêta a s'en aller  
  
Amaia : nembry! T'as pas vraiment compris le concpete!  
  
La jeune fille vint rejouindre en trainant des pieds  
  
Boromir : vous avez notre destin a tous entre les mains petits homme. Et la je fait pas mal rejet donc le gondor se joindra a vous!  
  
Une petite bebitte verte sorti soudainement des buissons  
  
Sam : hey! Mr. Frodon n'ira nullepart sans moi!  
  
Frodon : tu es qui toi au juste?  
  
Elrond : frodon je crois bien qu'on a pas vriament le choix. . .  
  
Soudain, un ent qui passait par la laissa tomber deux autre hobbits, merry et pipin  
  
Merry : nous venons nous aussi!  
  
Pipin : il faudrait nous attcher dans un sac. . .  
  
Nembry qui s'apprêtait a aller chercher son sac de voyage et a blancer les hobbit dans la rivière fut retenu par Jelly  
  
Jelly : une métaphore, c'est une métaphore  
  
Elrond : 17 compagnons, vous formerez. . .  
  
** silence **  
  
amaia : quoi? Ya quelque chose qui marche pas?  
  
Elrond : il me semble que 17 sa ne sonne pas bien. . .  
  
Aurialie, qui avait déviner les motifs d'elrond se mit a genou  
  
Aurialie : non! S,il vous plait! Pas ELLE!!!!  
  
Aragorn : bonne idée!  
  
Tous : NON!!!  
  
C' est alors qu'Elrond dit les paroles sataniques.  
  
Elrond : Arwen! Revient ici mon ange j'ai une surprise pour toi!  
  
Tous (saud aragorn): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA etc. . .  
  
**musique d'horreur **  
  
---88---88---88---88---88---88---88  
  
Aurialie : a c po pire comme premier chapitre! Enfin les jokes dans les autres seront meilleures. N'hésitez pas a m'écrire des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser! Attention! Pas de flamme svp, c'est une expérimentation, dites moi juste qu'est-ce que vous en pensez!  
  
-tourlou!  
  
Xx ½ a la framboise  
  
Aurie :) 


	20. enquête d'inspiration

Enquête d'inspiration  
  
Bon la énervée comme je suis, j'ai pas été capable d'attendre avant de commencer un autre chap! fek la ben. . . c la suite!!! (o! quelle révélation!!!) et surtout REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Svp!  
  
Merci a froggy pour son review!  
  
Disclamer (j'arrêterai donc jamais!) : bien que je voudrais bien la peruque de légolas, tout ses magnifiques choses son propriété de Tolkien (chanceu comme il est)  
  
Note : eeeeeeee oooooooo eeeeeeee ben la j'ai rien a dire mais je trouve ça chouette d'écrire note. . .  
  
A! la j'ai trouver quelque chose a écrire dans note :  
  
Note : je suis complètement folle aujourd'hui (ok ça change pas grand chose a mon état habituel mais metton que c en emplifier)  
  
Notice : a ben comme vous voyez, je ris des persos gentillement, la preuve, je me rédiculise même moi-même. C tu assez convainquant???  
  
--*--*--8--*--*--8-  
  
Arwen, toujours aussi énervante qu'a son habitude, revint vers nos pauvres 17 voyageurs qui pourtant ne le méritais pas!!! (a! la vie est trop cruelle!). Atruquer d'une petite robe soleil rose flash, la petite Arwen a son papa se jouint malgré toutes les résistances au groupe. MAIS! (et la remarquer que le mais très menaçant!!!! Brirrrrr a en donner des frissons!) a l'intérieur de ce même groupe, un autre groupe se formait au dépend du groupe originel a l'inverse d'un autre groupe qui était contre l'autre groupe et surement contre le reste du vrai groupe (wow! Essayez de dire cette phrase la vite pour le fun!). . . (ok j' admet qu'elle est pas vraiment comprenable cette phrase la. . .)  
  
Passon  
  
Bref ya deux sous-groupe qui se forment (a! la on comrpend quelque choses!)  
  
Donc reprenons  
  
Aurialie (a amaia) : elle te tappe pas sérieusement sure les nerfs cette folle???  
  
Voyant que l'elfe était déjà en train d'essayer de tuer Arwen (et de viser juste pour une fois) a l'aide d'un arc apparu la par magie, Aurialie l'arrêta.  
  
Aurialie : je te rappelle que c moi qui t'as créer et par élan de folie j'ai décider que t'était pas capable de viser a l'arc comme du monde donc. . .  
  
Amaia : a pas grave! Au pire j'accrocherai frodonne au passage!  
  
Pensant a cet éventualité, Aurialie sourie.  
  
Ronnie : mais tu pourrais aussi tuer le beau et magnifique ARAGORN!!!!  
  
Aurialie et amaia : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ronnie : mais peut-être que tu va pogner légolas au passage. . . vas-y tir!!!!  
  
Amaia : NO WAY!!! Veux po tuer Légolas, il est trop cute il faudrait pas que je l'habime!  
  
Ronnie fis une moue ironique et alla pleurer sur l'épaule de jelly. Aurialie reprit, venant juste de catcher c que son elfe favorite venait de dire.  
  
Aurialie : quoi??? Tu trippe sur Légolas?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Amaia : eeeeeeee non **ton extrêmement ironique ** c'est juste que. . .  
  
Aurialie : a ouf!  
  
Changeant de sujet, la jeune elfe pas super perspicasse reprit  
  
Aurialie : ça te dirait qu'on se fasse du fun a rire d'elle a longueur de journée???  
  
Amaia : oui!!!!  
  
Ronnie, ayant entendu ses quelques mots magiques, sursauta  
  
Ronnie : moi aussi moi aussi!!! Mais on peut tu rire de Légolas aussi???  
  
Amaia et aurialie : NON!!  
  
Ronnie : a shit!!  
  
Malheureusement, le beau et merveilleu aragorn entendi ses quelques mots  
  
Aragorn : et! Ne faites rien a Ar. . .  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de complèter sa phrase que le grand et grinchu gandalf était déjà passer, assomant le POOOOVRE Aragorn au passage avec son maudit baton qui flash dans le noir.  
  
Aurialie : fool of gandalf!!!! T'as falli le tuer!!!  
  
Les trois filles, vite rejouint de Jelly et Catou, s'agenouillèerent près d'Aragorn.  
  
Jelly : shit! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait asteure??? Amaia??  
  
Amaia : quoi?? Pourquoi c'est toujours automatiquement moi qui est suposer tout savoir!?!?  
  
Aurialie : on le transporte jusque dans sa calèche?????  
  
Tous aquièssèrent. Nos 5 petites filles essayèrent veinement de soulever le beau Aragorn, sans succès.  
  
Catou : ça se peut tu un gars lourd de-même???  
  
Ronnie : tu es tu sur qu'il a plus de roches dans ses poches??  
  
Aurialie pris automatiquement son gros paquet de feuilles mobiles et de mis a chercher pour le chapitre précédent. . . de longues heures passèrent. Enfin elle trouva  
  
Aurialie : oui! C'est écrit entre la tache de ketchup et celle de chip  
  
Jelly : hum. . . des chips  
  
Les 5 aventurières se mirent alors a enlever tout ce qui n'était a snécessaire sur le beau ranger. . . elles y passèrent de longues, mais la, TRÈS LONGUES heures de travail acharner.  
  
Amaia : ayoye! Il doit ben y avoir 5 livres de crasse la dessus! Dit elle en enlevant le 8e survêtement de strider. . .  
  
(hum. . . grands pas. . . je me suis toujours demander si se gras la avait des grands pieds. . . un autre MYSTÈRE! A ajouter a notre liste croissante de MYSTÈRES! )  
  
catou : ça irait pas plus vite si on le mettait tout nu???  
  
Les 4 autres furent traverses d'un petit sourire sournois.  
  
Ronnie : ben la! C pas super! Je vous rappelle qu'on est entourée de gars. . .  
  
** pleurs et cris d'agonie générales **  
  
après d'autres longues heures, elles réussirent enfin a allèger Aragorn  
  
elles le soulevèrent.  
  
Amaia : catou! Tasse tes mains de son derrière!!!!  
  
** a la calèche d'aragorn (bref sa maison) **  
  
tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA  
  
amaia : j'aime mieu mourir plutot que de rentrer la dedans!!!!  
  
Jelly : ausecours, je vais vomir!!  
  
En effet, IL Y AVAIT DES PHOTOS D'ARWEN PARTOUT!!!!!!!! (et quand je dis PARTOUT!!!! C'est vraiment PARTOUT!!!!!)  
  
Aurialie poussa un cris d'horreur en entran  
  
Aurialie :aaaaa!!! Il y a même des photos de arwen sur le plancher!  
  
Ronnie : a mais les pires ce sont elles au plafon. . .  
  
Jelly : eeeeeeeee pk?  
  
Ronnie : ON PEUT MÊME PAS CRACHER DESSUS!!!!!  
  
** zoom de type soap américain de chaques personnages **  
  
aurialie : tien sa me donne une idée. . .  
  
les filles déposèrent Aragorn sur son semblant de lit et s'assirent toutes.  
  
Aurialie : LES MEILLEURES MOYENS DE FAIRE CHANGER D'AVIS ARAGORN  
  
1.lui dire que Arwen a des relations secrète avec Légolas  
  
2.lui montrer Arwen sans maquillage  
  
3. lui faire comprendre que sa blonde est toujours propre  
  
4.lui montrer a quoi ressemblerons ses enfants  
  
5. l'enfermer avec Eowyn . . .  
  
amaia : eeeee pourquoi tu t'arrête??  
  
aurialie : a c plate!!! C vraiment trop nul qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire!!  
  
elle essaya en vain de gribouiller des choses drole sur ses feuilles, sans résultats.  
  
Aurialie :je suis malade. . .  
  
ronnie : quoi????  
  
Aurialie : le syndrome de la page blanche!!! ** musique dramatique ** (et le pire c que c vrai!!! Je sais vraiment plus quoi écrire. . . inscrivez ce chapitre dans les anales en temps que plus affreu chapitre de l'histoire du défouloir!!!)  
  
Aurialie : en plus c'était même pas drole. . . non je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration. . .  
  
Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Amaia : a! mais si tu n'as plus d'ispiration, je vais mourir!!! Non! Je suis trop « jeune » pour mourir!!!!  
  
Ronnie : mais vas-y! reprend toi! Écrit n'importe quel singerie, ptet que ça va être drole!  
  
Aurialie : ok ok je vais essayer  
  
Nos 5 amies sortirent a l'extérieur. mais MALHEUR!!! La pire visions d'horreur possible était devant elles Arwen  
  
Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Arwen : qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon Aragorn???  
  
Amaia : ferme la! Dit-elle en al frappant soudainement a l'aide d'une girafe  
  
Jelly : a! une girafe!!!  
  
Amaia : compte toi chanceuse! J'auras pu utiliser ** musique d'horreur ** CÉLINE DION!!!  
  
Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ronnie : et! je commence a être écoeuré de crier!  
  
Aurialie : pas grave c le fun. Enfin essayons d'aller nous promennez aux alentours, peut-être que je retrouvereai de l'inspiration  
  
Nos 5 folles prirent le chemin des bois.  
  
Entretemps, tout les autres membres de la communauté des 17!!! (pas question d'inclure Arwen) apparaissèrent a l'aide d,un moyen que j'ignore encore. . .  
  
Légolas : a vive la forêt tralala!  
  
Ronnie : ferme la!!!!!  
  
Amia, prise d'un soudaine crise de rage, sauta sur Ronnie  
  
Amaia : dit pas de mal de Légolas! Dit en d'Arwen mais touche pas a Légolas!!!!!!  
  
Elles se frappèrent pendant un long moment. Finalement ronnie aquiesca  
  
Ronnie : ok ok, ARWEN!!! T'ES NUL!!  
  
** silence **  
  
ronnie : a ses pas aussi le fun que de chialer après Légolas!  
  
** silence **  
  
ronnie : Légolas, tu es cave!!!!  
  
Amaia se préparais a étrangler ronnie quand aurialie écrivi quelques phrases.  
  
Soudainement, la statue de la liberté lui tomba dessu  
  
** silence **  
  
aurialie : a ! ça sert a rien! C'est même pas drole!  
  
Amaia, pearl et nembry se précipitairent a ses coté  
  
Pearl, amaia, nembry : non! C'est tordant regarde!!!  
  
Elle se mirent a se rouler par terre en un semblant de rire très laid  
  
Aurialie : ça sert a rien les filles! J'arrête!  
  
Tous : NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aurialie : ok ok mais c que vous voulez que je dises??? Rubis, t'as une idée??  
  
(rubis n'étant pas conectée sur msn. . . je peut pas lui demander donc . . . )  
  
rubis : e non. . .  
  
Catou : écrit nimporte quoi!  
  
Aurialie : ok  
  
Légolas les intérompi soudainement  
  
Légolas : aaaaaaaaa!! Regardez droit devant nous!  
  
Autre visions d'horreur : une armée de clone d'arwen!!!  
  
Légolas : o non! Ils nous attaquent!!  
  
Aragorn se mit a courir en leur direction  
  
Aragorn : YOUPPI!!!!  
  
Amaia sauta dans les bras de Légolas  
  
Amaia : ausecours Légolas sauve moi!!!  
  
Légolas : demande a l'auteur!  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers la pauvre Aurialie  
  
Aurialie : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
COMENT EN FINIR AVEC UNE ARMÉE DE CLONE D'ARWEN  
  
- leur dire qu'Arwen a dit qu'elles étaient mal coiffé  
  
-leur dire qu'elles ont un bouton gigantesque sur le nez  
  
-leur lancer une bombe puante faite du linge d'Aragorn  
  
-leur balancer de l'huile bouillante  
  
-les lancer dans une baignoire pleine de piranas  
  
-les marier avec des orcs  
  
-leur dirent que leur papa les aime pas  
  
-les laisser a Eowyn  
  
-les mettre en combat : 19 607 clones d'Arwen VS 1 orc  
  
-leur faire faire de la nage synconiser dans un volcan  
  
-les enfermer dans un sac et les lancers a la mer  
  
-leur faire écouter caillou  
  
-les mettre dans une baignoire pleine d'anguilles électriques  
  
-les écraser avec un buildozer  
  
-les enfermer dans une caisse pleine lion enragées et leur dire de trouver le chat  
  
-leur faire chercher la paille dans la botte d'aiguille  
  
-leur faire écouter tout les cd des backstreet boys  
  
-leur montrer grima sans vêtements  
  
-leur donner des couteau et des masses et leur dire que c'est des peignes  
  
-leur enlever tout leur peignes et leur rubans roses et mauves  
  
-les empaler au milieu de la place publique  
  
-leur donner du vrai linge pas quétaine  
  
-leur donner le linge d'Aragorn  
  
-leur faire laver le longe d'Aragorn  
  
-les découpés avec la hache de gimli  
  
-leur dire que Légolas et Aragorn on une relation  
  
-leur dire que saroumane les désire ardement  
  
-les envoyer sans armes dans le gouffre de helms au milieu d'une battaille  
  
-leur demander en ordre toutes les capitales de la terre dépendant de leur influence économique et de leur population  
  
-leur montrer une photo de micheal jackson avant et après chirurgie plastique (je m'excuse a l'avance a tout ses fans)  
  
-leur montré palpatine (star wars)  
  
-les mariés avec palpatine  
  
-les envoyer trouver une pièce de monnaie a quelque part dans une maison en feu  
  
-les tuer tout simplement!  
  
Aurialie : OUF! Je crois bien que jai entretemps retrouver mon inspiration! Tout le monde, on s'en va a la calèche d'Aragorn pour la suite de l'histoire!  
  
** a la calèche d'Aragorn **  
  
les 17 étaient assis, parlant de tout et de rien quand soudain Elrond entra  
  
Elrond : comment. . . a! quelle belle d'écoration!!!  
  
Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Elrond : enfin, comment allons nous faire pour détruire l'anneau???  
  
Tout le monde regardèrent Amaia  
  
Amaia : quoi?!?!?! Je suis vraiment suposer tout savoir!?!?!  
  
Tous : oui!!!!  
  
Amaia : eeeeeee ok, bon et bien  
  
--- --- --- -- -- ---  
  
a suivre! (trop diabolique!!!)  
  
dans le prochain chapitre :  
  
LES MEILLEURS MOYENS D'EN FINIR AVEC L'ANNEAU  
  
Et surtout :  
  
REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
  
Svp  
  
Tourlou!  
  
Xx ¼ a la margerite 


	21. les deux anneaux première partie

Enfin a la demande générale j'ai puiser l'inspiration dans la tête d'une autre (hihihihi! Trop diabolique moi la!) enfin bon ben . . . amusez vous!  
  
Le défouloir chapitre 21. . .qui cherche encore un nom potable (ceci est pas vraiment un chapitre. . . c plus une tite intro)  
  
Bon! Donc. . .  
  
Éternel disclamer : les persos sont pas a moi. . . mais ma mentalité; de chialeuse compulsive m'appartient entièrement! (yAhOo!)  
  
Bon eeeeeeeeee fek. . . si je me fit a mes habitudes. . . la il doit y avoir une note (ac pleins de fotes!)  
  
Note : eeeeeeeeee ceci est une note. . .  
  
Bon maintenant fini les rituels et commençons le chapitre!!!! **applaudissement**  
  
A! oui! J'ai encore quelque chose a dire!  
  
vu mes grand convers avec mon producteur, le Défouloir et maintenant rendu une superbe émission d,humour télévisé!! (et cette idée la elel vient de ma tête. . . pas de celle de LOTRE ** proud ** (sans jok j'ignore encore son nom. . . un autre MYSTÈRE!))  
  
Bon et la j'aurais quelques roles a donner dans ma superbe ageance de recrutement! J'aurais besoin de :  
  
-un(e) 17e compagnon(e) -un(e) 18e compagnon(e) -un(e) monstre diabolique envoyé(e) de Sauron et surtout -UN PUBLIQUE OFFICIEL!!!  
  
Donc déposé vos candidatures!  
  
Lol  
  
Non sans jokes vous n'avez qu'a m'envoyer un e-mail ou a m'envoyer un review SIGNÉ  
  
Bon ben c tout!  
  
p.s : d'autres roles seront peut-être a venir  
  
enfin maintenant assez de radotages et commençons notre 21e édition du défouloir!  
  
Le défouloir. . . : chapitre cherchant encore un nom  
  
- Je note ici que je vien juste de finir le chapitre, bon oui je revien sur mes écrit pour vous dire que ce chapitre est : les anneaux (partie 1) et que. . . ben c comme une intro a l'autre qui va être plus drole -  
  
FLASH BACK!  
  
Elrond radote pendant une demie heure sur sa Arwen et pendant ce temps la, nos 16 (frodonne est pas la) héros en profitent pour s'éloigner. . .  
  
Tout a coup!  
  
(a c tu le fun de dire tout a coup) ok ok note sans but je m'arrête  
  
bon tout a coup, boromir pousse un cris d'horreur!  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
Boromir : a! kossé ça????  
  
Amaia : un pou?  
  
Nembry : une frite!  
  
Pearl : un zombie!  
  
Ronnie : EWAN?!?!?! ** bave sur el coin d'la bouche **  
  
Aurialie : ZEFFY?!?!?! ** wisper suivit de double bave sur el coin d'la bouche**  
  
(ok les deux dernières phrases sont dirigé pour ronnie, jelly et rubis, les seules qui vont vraiment comprendre c que je radote encore. . . dsl publique! Ma trouver quelque choses d,autre! )  
  
Ronnie : a! un prof!  
  
Aurialie : un petit adolescent boutonneux qui fait du pouce!  
  
Jelly : hum! Du chocolat!  
  
Boromir : un orc?!?!?!  
  
Aragorn qui capotat en entendant le mot orc se mit alors a courir en rond en poussant des cris de guerres avec le au combien merveilleu : COR DU GONDOR!!! (qu'il avait emprunter a bobo pour s'en servir de louche pour son ragout louche (wow! Quel jeu de mot épatant!) ** claque **)  
  
Gandalf : un baton?!?!?!  
  
Merry : une grenouille???  
  
Pipin : un champignon rose a point orange flash?!?!?!  
  
Sam : un être vraiment sexy!  
  
** regard louche de la part de toute la communauté **  
  
gimli : un insecte qui s'est sauvé de ma barbe! (voir défouloir chapitre. . . a pis merde je m'en rappelle pu!)  
  
Légolas : une mouette????  
  
Ronnie claque légogo en arrière de la tête  
  
Ronnie : a ferme la! si tu veu des mouettes va chez mc do et fou nous la paix!  
  
Amaia alerter par les au combien vilaines paroles de ronnie lui saute dessus. . . s'en suivit encore une foie une grosse lutte diabolique. . .  
  
Les deux filles étant litérallement en train de s'arracher les cheveux d'la tête, on les sépara le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Rubis : corie viens en aux faits!  
  
Aurialie : a ben ouais. . . bon fini le niaisage, c'est frodonne qui est évacher dans l'herbe!  
  
** soupire général **  
  
soudain la mouette mi pou, mi frite, mi prof, mi zombie, petit adolescent boutonneux qui fait du pouce, mi chocolat, mi grenouille, mi champignon rose a point orange flash, qui glow in the dark comme el baton de gandoulf ayant pour grand parents des orcs et n'étant pas sexy pantoute (enfin. . . bon ben j'admet que l'acteur. . . enfin metton que. . . a pis j'ai rien dit!) sorti de sa cachète.  
  
Frodon : gagne! J'ai besoin qu'on parle!  
  
Tous s'approchèrent  
  
Catou : quoi encore? Tu t'es fait des bleu sur le derrière a mesure de t'en servir comme tatamis??? (et oui! Un tatamis c le tit tapis de judo! (a trop scientifique moi la!) ** s'auto- félicite** )  
  
Pearl : t'as des cataractes?!?!?!  
  
Frodon : non! Je suis écoeuré! Je veux pas faire la quête! Continuez sans moi!  
  
**cris de consternation et d'horreur générale **  
  
Aurialie : QUOI?????!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodon se recula dans son siège horrifié  
  
Frodon : ben eeeee  
  
Mais Aurialie l'ignora et se tourna vers Amaia  
  
(un chapitre et des miettes plus tard)  
  
Aurialie : TU EST EN AMOUR AVEC LÉGOLAS?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Amaia : c'était le temps que tu t'en rende compte!  
  
Légolas : oui et nous sommes. . .  
  
**musique de suspense **  
  
Légogo : FIANCER!  
  
** cris d'horreur de toutes les fans (E) de Légolas **  
  
Aurialie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
L'auteur sévanouhie, le surplus d' information qui lui rentrait dans sa petite tête étant trop dur a assimilé  
  
** NOIR TOTAL! **  
  
** noter ici le support sonore de rires démoniaques **  
  
et s'en suivit le réveil. . .  
  
aurialie (en ouvrant lentement les yeux sur une silouette blonde a la perruque phsyquadélique défiant toute loies de la physique ) : a mon dieu j'ai fait un rêve horrible!  
  
** silence et petits criquets qui chantent **  
  
aurialie : j'ai rêver que Légolas et amaia se fiançaient  
  
Légolas brandit son anneau devant les yeux d'Aurialie  
  
Légolas : oui oui c vrai!  
  
Aurialie : au merde! Je vais mourir  
  
Frodon prit alors son interphone et beugla comme un malade  
  
Frodon : c'est pas pour vous déranger mais je fesais juste annoncer que je quittait la communauté!  
  
Gandalf : a tu parlais??!?!?!?!  
  
Frodon : OUI JUSTEMENT!  
  
Aurialie les coupa, en se relevant  
  
Aurialie : mais la. . . ON A DEUX ANNEAUX DIABOLIQUES!  
  
SUSPENSE!  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre  
  
QUEL EST LE PLUS DIABOLIQUES DES ANNEAUX????  
  
QUE VA T'IL ARRIVER AVEC FRODON?????  
  
LACOMMUNAUTÉ VA T'ELLE ÊTRE FINI. . . SCRAPOUT. . . POUF! PARITE EN FUMÉE?????  
  
Et surtout  
  
LA LISTE QUE JE VOUS AVAIT PROMIS DANS LE CHAPITRE D'AVANT!!!  
  
So c la fin et surtout take care until next time!  
  
Tourlou a vous tous et j'attend vos reviews et vos mails!  
  
Xx et 8/9 au devoir de fançais baclé ayant un bo gros F en grosse lettre rouge dessu  
  
Aurie 


	22. MYSTÈRES

Le défouloir chapitre 22- MYSTÈRE!  
  
Bonjour bonjour! J'me suis rendue compte que ça fesait vraiment longtemps que j'avais pas écrit dans le défouloir, o vilaine moi! Donc, bon pour faire un peu changement, et parce que ça me tente, j'ai décocter une bonne vieille version originale du défouloir, juste pour le fun! Donc attention, CE CHAPITRE EST HORS SÉRIE.  
  
Warning : ce bout d'explication risque profondément de faire peur (moi bonne dans les explications??? Demandez a mon frèro)  
  
** roullement de tambour**  
  
bon fek la vu que jm'e suis écoeuré passagément ben je me suis dit : a ben chouit alors! Faudrait bien que je continusse un peu l'historie séparé juste pour le fun du tiglig! Donc pour vous, et pour tout mes namis des reviews qui m'ont pas denner de review depuis que j'ai changer de concept (snif!!) bnen j'me suis dit, bon fesaons un chap qui est comme genre la suite du début mais au fond la fin de cette partie la chronologiquement.  
  
Voilà!  
  
Vous avez compris?  
  
Non?  
  
A ben relisez une bonnne trentaine de fois mes explications et un jour vous comprendrez peut-être (et la j'attire votre attention sur le mot : PEUT- ÊTRE)  
  
Disclamer : aucuns des persos m'appartiennent et. . . . ben c'est ça, mon brouillons, j'Lai perdu et la je vous assure que j,avais trouvé quelque choses de vraiment tordant pour le disclamer. . . donc on va faire comme dans les bouchons de liqueur : meilleur chance la prochaine fois!  
  
Note : ce chapitre risque de contenir du Portnaouak (admet que je le sais pas tyrop vu que j'lai pas encore écrit) mais bon même si vous êtes pas dans le coup, ça ne va pas gêner votre lecture.  
  
O! et merci a tout ceux qui prennent quelques secondes de leur vie pour m'envoyer de jolies review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je vous aime tous!  
  
Donc. . . ben c ça go!  
  
BIENVENU AU FESTIVAL DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE!!!  
  
**flash back **  
  
Nous avons marché pendant des lunes et des lunes (o! cette phrase est rudement poétique!) avec notre nouveau compagnon et une qui était revenu des morts, comme nous tous, mais qui tait parti et revenu encore. . . enfin à sa forme la plus simple ça se dit: Jelly (mais pour mon o combien grand plaisir personnelle pour ce chapitre on va l'appellé Bobinette (a savoir ou je vais chercher se nom la. . .)). Nous nous sommes arrêté à la tombé de la nuit. Gimli eu toute les misères du monde à aller chercher du bois, ayant Légolas accroché à ses pieds qui le suppliait de laisser ses frères arbres tranquilles. Mais le valeureu nain réussi néamoins a sortir du bois une heure plus tard avec un paquet de bois et un elfe pas mal sal, mais à la coiffure encore intacte, accroché aux chaussures. Gimli jeta le bois par terre et l'enflamma. Boromir lui avança 2 vielles souches et tous s'installèrent. Après le concert de cor du gondor de boromir, tous étaient près à m'entendre me plaindre. Je prit donc mon parchemin (et ouaip, après 6 mois en terre du milieu j'ai déppenssé mon stock de papier donc je dois me contenté des moyens à ma diposition)  
  
**fin du flash back **  
  
comme toujours, j'avais déclencher ce qu'on pourrait appeler une grosse bataille générale. Tout le monde se frappaient dessu, comme toujours. Mais gandoulf réussi a faire revenir le calme en assomant quelques têtes au passage  
  
aurialie : ça te rappelle pas quelque chose???  
  
Lady : a ben tien donc!  
  
Aurialie (en criant) : c'est bo c'est bo gandoulf! On aimerais bien sortir de cette historie sans commossion cérébrale svp!  
  
Il rengea son baton et vint se rassoir. Nous étions maintenant près pour une nouvelle séance de défoulement total.  
  
Aurialie : mais é! il me manque quelqu'un la!  
  
Je me levai et commencai a danser la danse de la pluie autour du feux, et comme par hasard, une tite madame tomba du ciel, miriel (ciel, miriel, mUAHAHAHA!! Ça rime!).  
  
Aurialie : bon maintenant nous sommes près a commencer  
  
J'était sur le point de m'asseoir lorsqu'un petit hobit enragé, plus communément appeler jelly se mit a hurler  
  
Jelly : NON! c'est MA chaise! Va t'en cherche une autre ailleur!  
  
Aurialie : o merci! C'est très utile en plein milieu d'une forêt d'la terre du milieu! Les chaises pleuvent!  
  
Jelly : t'as qu'a aller en chercher une dans le couloir!  
  
Lady : jell est accros aux traditons  
  
Aurialie : ouais, j'avais remarquer  
  
Ne trouvan aucun couloir a proximité, je décidai de m'asseoir sur le plancher. Prenant mon parchemin, je débutai ma capotation :  
  
Aurialie : creusez ben dans votre mémoire, v'la un très grand bout de temps, c'était la quête de l'anneau  
  
** grand blabla commémoratif **  
  
aurialie : bon bon, donc cette quête a quand même été agrémenter de ben du mystère! Et donc j'ai décider qu'aujourd'hui est la bonne journée pour élucider ceci.  
  
Donc,  
  
mystère numéro 1 (aragorn) : « Certain osaient dire qu'il s'agissait du souverain de la terre du milieu, mais d'autres affirmait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un ex employer de mc donald, honteux de sa profession. MYSTÈRE!!!! »  
  
Aurialie : et le dilemme est : employer de mc donald ou grand souverain???  
  
** arengement de débat politique **  
  
aurialie : MUA MUA (éclaircissement de gorge pour paraître très scientifique suivit d'un toc toc a coup de marteau de juge sur le bureau) pour défendre le partie mc donald  
  
arwen : ar. . .  
  
aurialie : on s'en fou! et du coté de souverain?  
  
Boromir : boromir votre honneuresse  
  
TOC TOC sul bureau  
  
Aurialie : merci, commencez je vous pris  
  
Arwen : et bien. . .  
  
Aurialie : non pas toi l'autre!  
  
Boromir : merci votre demoiserelle, donc voici les faits, aragorn est le dernier décendant d'une loooooooooooooooongue ligné de souverain et selon le texte d'Aranoufac, qui circule en se moment dans l'assemblé, vous pouvez voir le rois Scramarpoutich douze évoquer sa légitime descendance en la personne de monsieur elessar.  
  
Aurialie : oui oui très convainquant, a vous madamme nounouchka  
  
Arwen : mais vous remarquerez que se cheveux son toujours graisseux  
  
Aurialie : o! j'admet que pour une fois, miss arwen a dis quelques chose d'intéligent, avez vous quelque chose a répliquer maitre gros nounours?  
  
Boromir : eeeeeeeeee, et bien. . . .si vous prenez ici cet exemplaire du tome trois du seigneur des anneaux  
  
** soupire d'étonnement générale **  
  
gandalf : mais cette chose est satanique! C'est la prophétie!  
  
lady : c'est po poli d'interrompre bobo, surtout quand jelly est a proximité!  
  
Jelly sauta alors sur gandalf et se mit a le frapper avec son propre baton  
  
Légolas : traitresse! Tu martyrise une branche d'arbre morte!  
  
dit-il en sautant a son tour sur jelly  
  
lady : traitre! T'as insulté mon amie!  
  
. . .  
  
vous devinez la suite  
  
TOC TOC TOC sur le bureau encore une fois  
  
Aurialie : non mais c'est fini les réparations? Nous sommes dans une cour très sérieuse!  
  
Les réparateur s'en vont  
  
Vrai TOC TOC du légitime marteau du juge sur le bureau  
  
Aurialie : un peu de tennue! Continuez 006!  
  
Boromir : donc, comme je le disais dans ce texte, qui se nomme d'ailleurs LE RETOUR DU ROI vous pouvez y lire, ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici, la, ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici ici et finalement ici, qu'Aragorn est bel et bien roi  
  
Aurialie : je croi qu'il n'y a plus rien a redire la dessu. . . sujet suivant!  
  
Mystère numéro 2 : « Arwen dit bel et bien quelque chose, peut-être bien que c'était intéligent. MYSTÈRE! »  
  
Aurialie : mon dieu! Je crois qu'on peu clore le sujet tout de suite, arwen n'a jamais rien dit d'intéligent  
  
Arwen : mais lors du débat de tout a l'heure  
  
Aurialie : détail détail! Mystère suivant!  
  
Mystère numéro 3 : « (hum. . . grands pas. . . je me suis toujours demander si se gras la avait des grands pieds. . . un autre MYSTÈRE! A ajouter a notre liste croissante de MYSTÈRES! ) »  
  
Aurialie : montrez les échantillons  
  
Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzz gros buzz dans votre tv (pas besoin de vous rapellez que le défouloir est maintenant un talk show)  
  
**tit musique plate d'attente **  
  
la tribu de dana, traaaaaaaaalalala, je suis devenu roi! La la la la la la la la la la la la la boudi gi bou di bou la shmoulili troli po la choo!  
  
** heureusement fin d'la tite musique plat **  
  
** retour sur la salle d'audience. **  
  
tout le monde est en traumatisation profonde, le feux est pogner partout, légolas s'est fondu en larme sur l'épaule d'amaia qui est apparue la comme par magie, arwen est en train de s'arracher tout les cheveux en cheveux en s'apitoyant sur son sort, pour une foie, lady compatie avec elle. Sam est caché en dessou de gandalf qui lui attaque tout ce qui bouge avec son super baton de ninja, jelly est aller coler boromir pour qu'il la console et moi et qulelques autres sommes en train de rédiger notre testament. Frodon lui, est cacher dans le placart a balai avec pipin, les deux se bouchant les oreille pour ne pas entendre d'autre détail sur L'AFFREUSE révélation que nous avons eu  
  
. . .  
  
o! vous avez manquez se bout la???  
  
et bien comme le dirais la bouteille de 7up  
  
meilleur chance la prochaine fois!  
  
Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Aurialie : bon, mystère suivant!  
  
Arwen : j'aimerais prendre la parole poser une question  
  
Mystère numéro 4 : « Arwen est-elle vraiment stupide??? »  
  
Aurialie : a! blasphème! Comment ose tu poser une question aussi atroce? Bon d'accord (j'ai vu naragorn avec un tit regard craquant de chien battu) pour le coté : arwen est intelligente  
  
Arwen : je crois bien que je de. . .  
  
Aurialie : comme tu veux, et pour défendre cette cause humanitaire???  
  
Miriel : moi! Chère dame de sagnegnay-je-sais-po-trop-comment-ça-s'écrit  
  
Aurialie : okidou!  
  
Miriel : je suis une grande cinéphile vous savez, et la chose qui m'a le plus frapper en écoutant la communauté de l'anneau  
  
Gandalf : sorcière! Sorcière! C'est la prophétie!  
  
Aurialie : continuez maitre mimi  
  
Miriel : ok, donc comme je disais, ce qui m'a le plus traumatiser et qui donne la preuve ultime qu'arwen est vraiment stupide, c'est que Quand Frodon est entrain de mourir, elle se met à le secouer par les épaules! Non, mais elle avait pas vu qu'il était blessé à l'épaule????!!!  
  
**rire préarrangé **  
  
aurialie : très intéressant! Vous avez quelque chose a ajouter, miss pot de miel???  
  
Arwen :mais c'était pas ma faute! J'ai eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Aurialie : comme vous voulez! Sujet suivant!  
  
Mystère numéro 5 : « pourquoi Elrond voulait qu'Arwen parte à Valinor »  
  
Aurialie : pour « ce n'était pas arrengé, pure crise de folie »  
  
Elrond : elrond votre honneur  
  
Aurialie : et pour « c'est un coup monté »  
  
Miriel : moi votre honneur  
  
Aurialie : d'acord, commencez maitre elrond!  
  
Elrond : c'était la, la destiné d'arwen, je ne fesais qu'obéir au destin  
  
Aurialie : est-ce qu'il y aurait un certain témoin nommé « destin » dans l'assemblé?  
  
. . .  
  
aurialie : non? personne? Et bien je crois bien maitre rondelle que votre argument ne tienne pas! allez-y maitre miriel!  
  
Miriel : merci votre corieisme, en cherchant très loin dans les archives de la terre du milieu, j'ai pu trouvé un extrait du journal d'elrond énonçant ses motifs, si le greffier bilbo peu bien vous faire parvenir l'échantillon numéro 96958494904 - 39038283495 - - 9383300000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bilbo vint alors em porter l'échantillon  
  
Aurialie : bien, ceci est très convainquant, et quel sont vos conclusion  
  
Miriel : il m'en est venu a conclure qu'elrond voulais que sa fille parte parce qu' il aimait Aragorn (belle gueule) comme son fils, et il voulait lui épargner une mort prématurée  
  
Aurialie : o! mais alors il ne faudrait surtout pas emprisonner maitre rondelle pour cette décision! Donnez lui la médaille d'honneur!  
  
** gors party **  
  
TOC TOC sur le bureau une nouvelle fois  
  
Aurialie : merci beaucoup d'avoir assister a cette audience, la société vous remercie d'avoir prêter vos service en temps que juré  
  
* applaudissement pour VOUS!!! *  
  
888888888 8888888888888888 88888888888  
  
et c'est ce qui conclu ce court gors série, merci a tous et surtour : REVIEW!  
  
A la prochaine! 


	23. deux pour un

LE DÉFOULOIR EST UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ENCORE DE RETOUR!!!  
  
* musique émouvante **  
  
et oui! Me revoila! Que vous le vouliez ou non! MUAHAHAHAHA! Mon diabolisme est Plus profond de jour en jour!  
  
Enfin, cesse de délire et retour au sérieu ** tousse ** eeee. . . au semblant de sérieu ** de tappe ** ok faisons nous du fun une nouvelle fois! (yay!)  
  
Alors en écoutant asereje (o! c'est vieux! Je viens de le retrouver dans le fond de mon ordi) je vous annonce le titre de cette épisode.  
  
** suspense ** (légèrement amoindrit par la musique de las ketchup qui fait tache a ce moment de suspense profond)  
  
LA RÉPONSE A VOS COMMENTAIRES!!!!!!!! (plus quelques petites conneries qui vont peut-être me passer par la tête (admet que je peu pas trop le dire vu que je débute l'écriture en ce moment même MYSÈRE!) ENSUITE SUIVIT D'UN CHAPITRE DU DÉFOULOIR! (wow! Un 2 pour 1)  
  
On commence!!!!  
  
Attention! Pub!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais avant de lire ceci, sautez vite sur votre souris, allez sur fictionpress.net et allez lire ma nouvelle fic!!!!! Tout de suite!!!!!!! Mon petit bébé!!!! mon amour!!! Je l'aime et je l'adore!!!! j'en ai souvent parler et la maintenant, juste pour vous, je me suis convaincue de le mettre sur fictionpress! Donc allez lire! Ça vaut la peine!!! Les titre est Amaty, dans la section fantasy! Si vous plait! ** petits yeux de chiots **. Vous recevrez, si vous allez le lire dans les 30 prochains jour, et que vous déposez un review, un jolie ballon et de plus, un gros calin de ma part! c'est une offre a ne pas manquer!  
  
Merci de votre attention pour ce moment de pub.  
  
Bon! Donc, commençons cette éditon.  
  
(mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses)  
  
Léacmoa  
  
c super continue kom ça  
  
g plusieurs questions mé je crois ke ça va fèr tache...  
  
Donc je lé pose pas  
  
(Na! Il faut tout me dire! A moi grande psychologue du seigneur des anneaux! Dit tes commentaires et ta manière de pensé! C chouette la liberté d'expression!)  
  
Froggy  
  
Youppi! Le défouloir est de retour! :D  
  
(a mais ça fait plaisir!)  
  
Tordant!  
  
(tu devrais mentendre rire pendant que je l'écrit. . . j'en ai fait maintes fois peur a mon chien (oui j'ai un rire très diabolique! Croyez-moi!)  
  
LOL. Hilarant!  
  
( **devien rouge comme une tomate ** miiiiiiiiiiiciiiiiiiiiiiiie! )  
  
Arlomë  
  
bravo, toujours aussi bon!  
  
p.s. je pourrais en faire partie?  
  
(a mais bien sur! Je suis toujours prette a ajouter des gens a ma jolie communauté! Tu n'as qu'a m'envoyer un mail! (tu ne connais pas mon adresse? Va sur ma bio! Magie!!)  
  
alphaluna  
  
moyens pour faire souffrir une armée de clone d'Arwen  
  
1.leur faire faire l'amour avec grima  
  
(a! la c'est vraiment dégouttant **se cache sous une table** « vous me dirai lorsque sa sera fini! » )  
  
2.forceer asroumane a les violer  
  
(franchement! Il n'ecceptera jamais!)  
  
3.leur faire regardé le srip-tease de grima ,  
  
saroumane,gandalf et les hobbits  
  
(j'imagine gandalf sans vêtements et j'ai le c?ur sur le bord des lèvres)  
  
4.les déshabiller devant toute la tere de milieu  
  
(la c'est toute la terre du millieu qui va aller se cacher)  
  
5.leur faire suivre un cour de phisyque avec ma  
  
meilleur amie(c une génie qui conait tout)  
  
(ai-je spécifié que j'allais a un programme d'école spécial pour génie? (je sais, je suis TRÈS bonne pour el cacher)  
  
6.leur faire écrire leur nom  
  
(O! ça c'est digne de torture!)  
  
7.leur aprendre que 1+1=2 et non 3  
  
(oui! Tu va vraiment toutes les exterminé avec ça! Leur tête vont éclater comme le gars dans : men in black )  
  
La vache anarchique  
  
slu toi  
  
c pour te dire que c cool que tu continue pis que g décider de faire une fanfic... pis ca va être "la revanche d,arwen"...  
  
mais elle va juste etre sur notre site  
  
ôt que vous avez fini de lire amaty, retournez sur fanfiction.net et allez tout de suite lire LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES ELFES!! C'est super comme fic!!!! Pleines de mystères! De drames! Et d'elfes vraiment sexy! *bave sur le coin de la bouche * vous allez en vider 30 boites de kleenex! C'est la fic du sciècle!!! Allez tout le monde! Allez lire ça, et après revenez nous voir au défouloir!  
  
Fin de la pub!  
  
A je suis trop gentille! **callins a moi-même! **  
  
Mais enfin, soyez rassuré, j'ai quand même eu le temps de les lires avant qu'ils ne disparraissent a tout jamais! *snif! * je tiens donc a remercier roselyne GROS GROS! ** jump to roselyne house and give her a big hug and a spongebob tie! WOW! ** Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon amie! Un jour, lorsque moi et suzane nous allons kidnaper orlando bloom (pour l'aracher aux mains de kate muahahahaaha!) je t'en donnerai un tit morceau pour me faire pardonner (mais attention, JE garde les yeux!)  
  
Je suis vraiment trop gentille, moi, porte-parole d'une oeuvre de charité pour jeunes auteurs démunis!  
  
BON ET BIEN COMME JE L'AI PROMIS, VOICI QUELQUES RANDOMS FACTS !!!! (la deuxième partie de mon 2 pour 1)  
  
Ne reculant devant rien, je vien tout juste de décider que je vous offre un nouveau spécial :  
  
COMMENT TUER ARWEN (ou une armée d'arwen, c'est comme vous voulez)!!!!  
  
1.leur faire faire l'amour avec grima  
  
2.forcer saroumane a les violer  
  
3.leur faire regardé le srip-tease de grima ,  
  
saroumane, gandalf et les hobbits  
  
4.les déshabiller devant toute la terre de milieu  
  
5.leur faire suivre un cour de physique avec MON PROF DE PHYSIQUE! ** musique d'horreur **  
  
6.leur faire écrire leur nom  
  
7.leur apprendre que 1+1=2 et non 3  
  
8. leur faire embrasser un orc  
  
9. les lancer dans une piscine pleine de piranas  
  
10. les lancer en bas d'un hélicoptère ou les empalé avec un grand bâton étrange (ceci est une séquelle a une suite d'émission que j'ai regarder a la tv avec un merveilleux orlando bloom qui se faisait massacrer (black hawk down et inspecteur barnaby (épisode 3.3) )  
  
11. lui montrer son visage dans un miroir  
  
12. lui faire manger son gros nez  
  
13. lui faire manger un mélange de poil de pied d'hobbit et de graisse des cheveux d'Aragorn  
  
o! pendant que je me rappelle quelque chose que roselyne avait dit :  
  
savez vous pourquoi les hobbit on les pieds graisseux???  
  
Non?  
  
Tic tac tic tac  
  
C'est parce que qu'ils ont marcher sur la tête d'aragorn pour ce les réchauffé!  
  
Hahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Et comment appelle-t-on de la dinde farcie en terre du millieu?  
  
Vous savez pas?  
  
Tic tac tic tac  
  
Un arwen farcie!  
  
Hahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Bon! Revenons-en a notre torture d'Arwen!  
  
14. lui casser un ongle  
  
15. lui faire laver les cheveux d'aragorn  
  
16. lui faire boire de l'huile a mouche (off a senteur de fruit tropicaux) (croyez moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience hier)  
  
17. jouer au ping pong avec ses yeux  
  
18. la faire attaquer par une armée de truite géante!  
  
19. lui demander de passer un niveau de tetris  
  
20. lui faire suivre une session d'aérobic avec gandalf  
  
et voilà! J'attend vos reviews!  
  
Bebye! 


	24. l'ordre des mystères

Après vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, je saute le bout des notes pour en venir tout de suite a l'histoire!!!!  
  
***6666666666999999999996666666666999999999***  
  
L'ordre des Mystères  
  
Nous nous sommes arrêté après de longs jours de marche. Tous soufflaient comme des bêtes.  
  
Aurialie étendait sa couverture par terre. C'est alors que lui apparu la plur horrible des visions d'horreur : Gimli en petit maillot de bain serré, avec un dossard olympique trainant jusqu'à terre (il l'avait empruinté a Gandalf, le meilleur prof d'aérobique de la terre du millieu). Sa bedaine dépassait dans un océan gluant de partout et il faisait vraiment peur. Bref : EURK!!!!  
  
Aurialie : AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa! Ausecours!! Un monstre!! MOMAN!!!  
  
Gimli : hey! L'auteure! Prête pour une petite course? Les nains sont de. . .  
  
Aurialie : redoutable sprinter, je sais. Je l'ai vu dans mon super dvd des 2 tours  
  
Gandalf : AAAAAA! La prophétie!!!!  
  
Aurialie *écrit* : Le tape ayant soudainement été inventé par. . . Merry, Aurialie pose un bo gros morceau de ruban adésif sur la bouche de gandalf pour qu'il se la ferme.  
  
Gandalf : hahuhuhuhuhhoooooohihauahi  
  
Aurialie : je tiens a spécifier que je trouve la grooooosse cicatrice de legy hyper sexy :p  
  
Légolas : A! quoi?? Un. . .une. . .un. . .une. . .  
  
*gimli frappe Légolas en arrière de la tête*  
  
légolas : cicatrice?!?!?!?! :S  
  
*légolas s'évanouhie*  
  
* ^^' de la part de tous, mis a part mister coma qui repose quelque part au paradis des elfes, la ou les nains servent de tapis de salon ou de torchon sale (vive naheulbeuk! ^^ ) *  
  
aurialie : peu importe, ça aussi c'était dans le. . .  
  
gandalf : huhihohoidisidodos  
  
*aurialie assome gandalf avec le chaudron de sam*  
  
aurialie : enfin! La paix!  
  
Sam : hey! Il était a moi! Tu l'as tout cabosser!  
  
*sam s'agenou, prend son chaudron blessé dans ses bras et commence a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans une scene mélodramatique digne d'un soap américain*  
  
gimli : qu'il arrête de chialer!!!  
  
*sam saute sur aurialie et commence a lui mordre les mollets en grognant comme un chien*  
  
sam : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
aurialie : STOP!  
  
*tous se taisent*  
  
aurialie : SAM! COUCHÉ!  
  
*silence et tit criquet qui chantent* (c un classique ;) )  
  
aurialie : pour vous calmer, je propose de vous lire. . . a! j'ai mon idée ^o^  
  
*mouvement d'effroi de la part de tous*  
  
aurialie : n'ayez pas peur je crois que vous aller en ressortir en un seul morceau *tousse*  
  
*tous vont s'assoir* (metton que legy c'est réveillé)  
  
aurialie : *prend une voix grave et scientifique (bref, celle d'Elrond) * Mes amis, l'heure est graaaaaaaaaaaaaave. Les menaces du Morrrrrrdorrrrrr est encore plus grande. Seul vous mes amis pouvez. . .  
  
frodon : détruire l'anneau?  
  
Aurialie : na!  
  
Sam : manger des pizza pré-cuite-trop-cuite??  
  
Aurialie : non, vous allez devoir résoudre les mystères de la liste sacrée!  
  
Pipin : un vieux parchemin ancien?  
  
Aurialie : pas exactement. Un essui-main de chez St-Hubert barbecue, tout froissé avec pleins de dessin au crayon cire dessu. . .  
  
LA LISTE DES MYSTÈRES SACRÉS!  
  
Pipin : wow, l'entrée, bravo les effets spéciaux  
  
Aurialie : a, micie! ^^  
  
1. Comment Légolas fait pour toujours avoir des flèches?  
  
Légolas : facile! J'ai ma master card!  
  
*tite musique d'annonce*  
  
*** frodon : des flèches : 2 pièces d'or. Un arc : 6 pièces d'or. Un guide pour les mines : 30 pièces d'or. Survivre a la Moria et ÊTRE ENCORE BIEN PEIGNÉ  
  
Légolas : ça n'a pas de prix :D  
  
Frodon : pour le reste il y a master card!  
  
(p.s :`***. Joke prit en partie d'une image en anglais venu de quelque part que je me rappelle pu)  
  
2.Comment est fait le casque de gimli  
  
aurialie : impossible a dessiner  
  
aragorn : je me demande bien ce qu'il peu avoir en dessou  
  
aurialie : perso, j'aime mieu pas trop y penser. . .  
  
3. Que mange la communauté avant de recevoir des lambas??  
  
4. Pourquoi Arwen existe-t-elle?  
  
Aragorn : pour. . .  
  
Boromir : NON! il risque de dire quelque chose de bien sur Arwen!  
  
Aurialie : vite! Baillonné le!  
  
*les hobbits baillonnent aragorn*  
  
aurialie et bobo : ouf!  
  
Aurialie : imagine! On a failli entendre un compliment sur arwen! *nouvelle vision d'horreur*  
  
5. pourquoi boromir est mort???  
  
Boromir : O_O  
  
Aurialie : a! lui vaut mieu lui coucher les orreilles! Sinon on va avoir une mort sur la concience, ou plutot pas parce qu'il sera déjà mort dans le futur que je vis mais dans la même manière ici et. . .  
  
*tout les autres sont tout mélangé*  
  
aurialie : daccord j'ai comprit je me la ferme  
  
6.Pourquoi l'oeil de Sauron est rouge? Il aurait pas pu être jaune, bleu ou vert?  
  
Aurialie : ou ptet une boulle disco, ça aurait été sympa. . . je vois déjà les gros titre : SAURON, LE DÉMON DE LA BOULLE DISCO A ENCORE FRAPPÉ!  
  
Merry : ça aurait été plus sympathique  
  
*frodon approuve*  
  
7.est-ce que les membres de la communauté puaient des pieds après leur voyage?  
  
Aragorn : on a juste a faire le test! Tout le monde, enlevez vos bottes!  
  
*odeur pestilencielle*  
  
*Légolas se réévanouhie, sam va se cacher dans un buisson et merry et pipin grippent dans le ent le plus proche*  
  
aurialie : je pense que ça répond a la question  
  
aragorn : na, je sens rien moua  
  
8. alors comment ils ont fait pour survivre a l'odeur?  
  
Aurialie : aragorn est habitué au mauvaises odeurs, pour le reste, j'en ai aucunes idées. . . surtout mister javex et fleur de printemps j'ai nommé Légolas greenleaf.  
  
Elrond (qui vien d'apparraitre de je-ne-sais-où) : légolas = feuille verte, grenleaf = feuille verte. HAHAHAHAHA! Quel humour substil!  
  
Tous : T_T  
  
Aurialie *ajoute a la liste* :  
  
8. comment légolas a réussi a se tenir aussi près d'aragorn?  
  
9. pourquoi elrond est aussi énervant????  
  
Éowyn : c'est de famille on dirait!  
  
Tous : O_O  
  
Aurialie : d'ou tu sort toi?  
  
Éowyn : o, sorry  
  
*éowyn s'en va avec son doggi bag, sam ayant pris la peine de lui préparer des sandwich au lapin pour le retour*  
  
tous : *traumatisation profonde*  
  
10. pourquoi arwen fini avec aragorn??  
  
Aurialie : sérieusement. . .  
  
*traumatisation*  
  
aurialie : daccord, je retire le mot : sérieusement. Donc, je disait que j'aimerais mieu qu'aragorn finisse avec légolas plutot que de le voir avec arwen.  
  
Légolas : GNA!  
  
*legy part se cacher*  
  
jelly : bravo, tu l'as encore traumatiser!  
  
Aurialie : pov tit bête :'( snif!  
  
Gimli : les elfes sont des moumounes!  
  
Aurialie : KAYABONGA!  
  
*aurialie commence a frapper gimli*  
  
11. pourquoi grima est aussi laid?  
  
*vomissement collectif*  
  
12. comment saroumane fait pour avoir un air supérieur alors qu'il fait aussi dur? Il a pas honte?  
  
13. comment ils ont fait pour survivre a la grosse avalanche de neige des montagnes sans mourir d'hypothermie?  
  
Sam : j'avais ma couverture chauffante. . .  
  
Aragorn : et ou tu as trouvé une prise de courant?  
  
Sam : eeeeeeeeee. . .eeeeeeeeeee. . .eeeeeeeeeeee . . .eeeeeeeeeeee. . . fallait la brancher?  
  
Aragorn : T_T  
  
Aurialit : STOP! On arrête! Je commence vraiment a avoir mal au bras a force d'écrire (mes notes de math et ma fic en même temps) . . .(admet qu'il faut pas leur dire que je suis ambidexe . . :p. . .)  
  
Tous : non!!!!  
  
Aurialie : et la, je suis en train de manquer mon cours de math! (o! l'excuse!)  
  
Tous : ON S'EN FOU DES MATHS!  
  
Aurialie : oui . . . c'est vrai. . o! désolé! J'ai pu de feuille! NANANANANÈÈÈÈRE!  
  
*dodo bien mérité du pauvre bras gauche d'aurialie tout en écoutant des leçons ennuyeuses d'algèbre*  
  
DE RETOUR APRÈS LA PAUSE PUBLICITAIRE!  
  
Ps : pour les pas fut fut (emprunt de l'expression de peter griffin ;) ) la pose publicitaire a va se finir dans le prochain chapitre  
  
Na sans blagues, je vous aimeuuuuuuuuu! (et j'aime encore plus ceux qui prennent la peine de m'envoyer des jouli reviews!  
  
Et pour une bonne fois, je n'ai rien a dire! Na! Pas de note, pas de disclamer, rien! O_O éttonnant non?  
  
Donc bye bye and take care  
  
A la proxima!  
  
Aurialie le chaudron maléfique 


End file.
